What the Heart Wants, Part 2
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Six months have passed since Toshiro left Karin, now an old threat arises and is seeking vengeance. Forcing Toshiro to face Karin again, and ask for her help in bringing the threat down once and for all, if it's possible. If they survive, what will be the future of the two though? RxR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway. Enjoy and RxR.**

**What the Heart Wants: Part 2**

**Chapter 1: The Worst Happens.**

A hysterical laugh bounced off the cell walls, drowning out the groans, grunts, and displeaured sounds of the other prisoners. The cell that the laugh was coming from was the last one on the left, a man with blue hair, ice blue eyes, and a frightening crazed sneer, breathed deeply and glanced around. Five months, he'd been in this hell hole for five months. All because of that white haired captain, Hitsugaya and that useless black haired woman, Karin. A shiver shot through him as he thought of the woman, knowing that her looks might have changed since he first saw her. Had she grown out that lovely hair? Was she still tan? DId she think about him? His sneer widened at the last thought, and he

stuggled gently against the white straight jacket that was suppose to drain all the powers he had taken. But those idiots, it was a straight jacket that many criminals had worn, and it still contained their powers. He was high, high with the power that he had been absorbing for five months. Those idiots thought this could restrain him, it was laughable. In todays time, he would be able to break out of here, and exact his revenge on the ones that put him here.

He already knew what he was going to do. To the captain, he was going to wound him, not to kill him, but enough to the point where he couldn't move. Then as the captain watched helplessly, he would then attack Karin. He wouldn't cut her or anything, he would just beat her until she begged for mercy. Then he would take his pleasure from her body, and continue to do so until she was rather completely broken or dead.

His idea's were brilliant, and after that he would leave the captain alive. Let him deal with the woman, and he'd make his get away, praying that

the white haired captain would come after him for revenge. It would make the rest of his life, taunting the man that couldn't even save the woman he loved, driving him insane until he finally took his own life. It was brilliant, it was genius, it was going to show everyone that he wasn't one to be messed with.

The laughter started again, growing louder and louder until it could be heard outside the prison. Drawing concerned gazed from two passing leutinents. Renji frowned and turned to Rangiku, seeing her worried gaze on the prison that they were passing. They knew who was making the laughter, but they just didn't know why Riyan Suroichi was acting so happy, and knew that it always frightened Rangiku.

"No worries. He can't get out, that place is unscapable. Besides they have that soul pressure eating straight jacket on him." He stated, sighing when Rangiku just sighed and started forward again. He frowned deeper, knowing that squad ten was having difficulties with their captain because of Riyan. The man was devestated, only thinking about Ichigo's younger sister, Karin, and he briefly wondered if she was feeling the same way. Shaking his head he started after the long red headed woman, thinking that her captain was being to harsh on himself.

The words he had said to Karin had been meant to help her, but she had taken them the wrong way. It wasn't his fault, but he was torturing himself as if it was. He frowned, was there anything that he could do to help? Was there anything anyone could do, for that matter? Maybe if everyone were to brainstorm then they could find a way to get those two together. Shaking his head at the rediculous thought, he wished Rangiku a good day and then went the direction of his berricks.

Rangiku watched as Renji left, then turned in the direction she needed. Her thoughts on her heart broken and devistated captain. For five months now he had hardly said anything, and would disappear at the most random of times. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised to get to his office and find him gone. She, nor anyone else, had a clue where he went to. But each time he left, she always got the fear that he wouldn't come entered squad tens' compound and headed straight for her captain's office, knocked and then waited. Sighing when she didn't get an answer, and walked on in. He had told her, on the second time he had found her near tears infront of his door, that if she didn't get an answer

then to walk on in and just wait. So she did just that, and prayed that he was safe where ever he was.

Toshiro glanced down at the celebrating Kurosaki family. Both Karin and Yuzu had finished their final day of school, and Ichigo was saying something about a special surprise for both of them. He didn't catch what it was, because his attention was solely on Karin. She had a small smile on her face, but it didn't reach her dull eyes, and he knew that her hidden pain was because of him. Gritting his teeth he closed his eyes and turned his head away. Why was it that he hurt everyone he loved? He nearly killed the woman he saw as a grandmother, but thankfully Rangiku had stepped in. Then he hadn't been strong enough to save Momo, and she destroyed herself on a level that no one could help with.

Now Karin Kurosaki, by shattering her heart and advoiding her like a coward when he should be begging her for forgiveness. But he witheld the

urge, knowing that she would be better off just forgetting him, and moving on. Even though he knew that he would never be over her, and knew that it was pathetic. He would even hide from Ichigo whenever he entered the Soul Society, and just go off on his own just to see if she was doingwell. Always making sure that no one knew where he was going, aside from the people in the research department, and made sure no one sensed he was near.

Giving a sigh, he glanced back to her, and gave a tight smile while opening the gate to go back.

"Congratulations, Karin. Yuzu." He stated, quickly going through the gate before anyone noticed it. Moving quickly he entered the Soul Society, he ran straight to the woods of a nearby village. He didn't want to face anyone yet, all he wanted to do was be alone. Just as he wanted for the past five months, he had spoken very little, eaten less, and trained vigoriously. All to try and get stronger, hoping that one day he may be able to confront Karin with his mistake. He thought back to the days that he had watched her practice, and admitted that she truly had grown stronger herself. She wasn't the same woman he had said those words to, this woman could hold her own with anyone and refused to

back down. She was even starting to act like Ichigo in some moments, and he couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought. She was probably going to be the only person that could stand equal to the substitute soul reaper.

He could even see how stronger she was becoming, not to mention it showed in her everyday movements. Her legs more toned, especially when she joined track. Her flexability had improved as well, along with her speed, endurance, and over all fighting skills. He had watched in awe as she sparred with Yuroichi in a hand-to-hand combat, and had thrown her like it was nothing. She had grown more stronger than he could have ever thought. She had even mastered her ability to channel her energy into objects and use them as weapons. He thought back to the fight with Riyan, if it hadn't been for her, they both would have been run through. She had surged her power into him, and his ability had accepted it, creating a large energy orb to form around them. It wasn't until later, when Renji had explained to him what happened that he understood how they won. It seemed that when the orb enveloped them, Riyan had tried to absorb it, only to have it reject him and absorb his powers instead. Causing him to become weak for a moment, and when he attacked again it was as if the orb attacked him, by leaving them and enveloped him. A second later it exploded as a form of a large ice orb. Leaving him nearly powerless and unconscious, while they had just been dazed slightly from the power overload.

Still though, the feeling he had when their powers had merged was amazing. He had never felt so connected to some one else, and the fact that his ability had even accepted it was something in itself. Giving a sigh he sat down infront of a tree and shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking on the past. It would never happen again, regardless of what he wanted, and he needed to get over it. Over her, and there was only one way to do that. Standing up he quickly started toward his office, where he was sure that some paperwork would be waiting. Once he stood infront of his office he was surprise to see that the door was open. He placed a hand gently on his sword, stepped inside, and blinked when he was suddenly in Ragiku's embrace. Fighting to keep his head out of her exposed cleavage, and sighed as the usual feeling that he had disappointed

someone else washed over him.

"Rangiku? What are you doing?" He asked warily, he knew in the past he would have been yelling at her, but he just wasn't in the mood.

"I'm sorry Captain. It's just that no one had seen you for a while, and you didn't say anything about a mission, so I was thinking the worst." She pouted, he sighed and moved to his desk. He knew that she was just worried about him, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her where he went for fear that she would see less of him.

"I just had something I needed to do. Now what did you need?" He asked, pulling some papers from his top drawer and splayed them out on his desk. When Rangiku remained quiet he glanced up to see her staring off into the distant.

"Rangiku." He stated, pulling her from her thoughts with a start, leaning forward he waited for her to get her barings.

"Right. Sorry, Captain. I just wanted to report that the mission was a sucess, with no wounded, and no problems with the new recruits." She whispered, then looked as if she was going to say something else, but stopped. He furrowed his brows, and straightened.

"Rangiku, if something is bothering you, you really need to speak up. How else will I know what it is?" He asked, watching her from beneath his lashes. She had paled slightly, and then he knew what was bothering her.

"Is he still laughing like a lunatic?" He asked, watching as she swallowed and nodded. Frowning he glanced down at his paperwork, then stood and moved around his desk. He needed to check into this, it was starting to get out of hand.

"Captain?" Rangiku asked, and he motioned for her to follow.

"Something isn't sitting right with me about Riyan. He shouldn't be moving with that restraint on, yet he's laughing at the top of his lungs." He stated, glancing down at the ground as they walked.

"I know. When I passed the prison and heard him, I knew something wasn't right. The guards keep telling me that he is just insane, but for some reason, I can't help but think we made a mistake putting that thing on him." She stated, Toshiro glanced at her in a quizzical way. Then it hit him, hard. That straight jacket was used to _drain_ all the powers from their tougher enemies that they had managed to capture, and Riyan had the power to _absorb_ anyone elses power he came in contact with. What was stopping him from absorbing the powers within the straight jacket?

"Damnit." He bit out, taking off at a run.

"Captain?!" Rangiku shouted, but he ignored her, having no time to explain. That jacket had hundreds of years worth of power, and Riyan could have already absorbed a good deal of it within the last five months. His insane laughter was probably him on a power high with a combination of him mocking them. Why hadn't they seen it earlier, it was a stupid move. They should have realized. He picked up speed as the large tower came into view, and felt his heart stop when a sudden explosion sounded and the alarms went off. Then watched as Riyan hopped out of the smoke, free of the jacket and looking completely mad. He flashed step, trying to get to the man a quick as he could but

watched in horror as he easily wiped out some guards like they were nothing.

"Bankia!" He shouted, drawing his sword, and using his ice wings to fly into the man. Grunting when it felt as if he had ran into a solid rock barrier. Moving quickly away when Riyan took a swipe at him, his ice cold eyes wide and crazed, a sneer stretching his face, and his blue hair standing up in every which way. The man truly did look mad. He started to laughing lowly, building quickly to a roar as he spiked his spiritual pressure, nearly causing Toshiro to collapse. Suddenly he stopped, going still as he glared at the captain, Toshiro felt actual terror wash through him, and tightened the grip on his sword. Shivering as a more calmer smile crossed the man's face.

"Oh in due time, Captain Hitsugaya. In due time. I need to repay the woman first though." Riyan whispered in a horsed voice, and Toshiro's heart skipped a beat, then blinding rage surged forward. He raised his sword, glaring at the man before him.

"Don't you dare threaten her infront of me." He growled, watching as Riyan just tilted his head to the side, an amused look on his face.

"Are you saying you're going to stop me?" He asked, an amused look in his eyes. Toshiro gritted his teeth, knowing that if the man infront of him had absorbed those powers from the straight jacket, he wouldn't be able to stop him alone. But he couldn't just let the man go into the world of the living to hunt down Karin either, some how he had to stall him.

"Growl Hyneko!" The shout caused him to tense, and he watched as Riyan was surrounded by sand. He glanced at Rangiku as she moved beside him.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" The second shout caused him to turn to his other side as Renji appeared there and attacked the man as well. He growled, and shook his head.

"What are you two doing? This isn't..."

"Captain, leave. Now!" Rangiku interuppted, causing him to give her a stunned look. Instead of meeting his gaze, she was making sure that the sand was blocking every move Riyan made as Renji struck out at him.

"Sir, you need to get to Karin Kurosaki, and get some where the both of you can be safe. I've no doubt in my mind that his targets are you two." Renji stated, waiting as Rangiku blocked the man again before lashing out. Toshiro glared at both of them, they were telling him to leave them with this insane lunatic. Had they gone insane? Yet at the same time he knew that they were right. He would have to protect Karin, or at least warn the Kurosaki family that Riyan was back on the prowl.

"Captain! You have to move now! We'll only be able to hold him for a little longer!" Rangiku shouted, giving a groan of frustration, he glared at the man. Without a word he took off toward the gates, and prayed that he could get to Karin before Riyan broke away from Rangiku and Renji. He also hoped that he hadn't just signed their death warrents for them.

Karin opened the door to Urahara's shop, and stepped inside. Looking around with a frown when she didn't see anyone, it wasn't natural for this place to be so quiet. Kicking off her shoes she ventured farther into the shop, looking around every corner, but refused to call out in case something was wrong. She finally reached the hatch to go to the training area, glanced down, and then slowly started down. Keeping her eyes open in case of a surprise attack, but everything was still quiet when she reached the bottom. She slowly glanced around, stilling as she noticed a slight movement a bit away toward a large outcrop. Lowering her spiritual pressure, she quickly made her way over, drawing power into her hand, and turned the corner sharply.

"Congratulations, Karin!" Urahara shouted, causing her to jump and lose her focus, and the blue energy that she had focused disperesed. Everyone was throwing confetti, had streamers around, and had party blowers at the ready. They were around a large table that held a feast, and everyone was around. She blinked and glanced up at Urahara and her father.

"What in the world is this?" She asked, and tensed as her father grabbed her up in a hug. Laughing and crying at the same time, confusing and annoying her. Only to gasp when Urahara pulled her away and lead her to the table with all the food.

"Today is not only the day you finished school, Karin. You also completed all the training that me and your father can teach you. Even Ichigo can't teach you anything else. So this party is to celebrate." Urahara stated, she stilled and faced him in shock.

"Are you serious?! I've finished all my training? I can start training by myself?" She asked, smiling as Urahara nodded with a wave of his fan.

"But, just so you know, you can still ask for our help if you need it. Or just need a sparring partner." Yuroichi stated, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Karin stared up at the woman that she had come to see as an older sister. In the past five months, Karin had shared thoughts with the woman that she had never told anyone. Knowing that she could trust the woman with anything, and therefore had more respect for her than anyone else she had known.

"No worries about that. I'm still going to come around and bug Urahara, Jinta, and Tessi. You and Ururu, you two are just too awesome to mess with." She stated, giving a small laugh when the woman tightened her hold. Then glanced over at her brother and sister as they approached.

"Congratulations Karin. This is so amazing that you've completed this training." Yuzu stated, she smiled and nodded. She couldn't even believe this was happening herself.

"But don't go getting it into your head that you can beat me. Got it little sis." Ichigo stated, placing his hand on her head and mussing up her hair. She laughed and smiled up at him, for once it was an actual smile. Something that she hadn't done in the last five months. Swatting his hand aside she faced him fully, and gave an arrogant smile.

"I think I could handle you. Wanna test it?" She asked, praying that he said yes. Ever since she started this training her goal was to spar against her older brother. She watched as a smile crossed his face and he nodded.

"Alright. We need to work up an appitite anyway, one quick match wont hurt." He stated, she smiled and quickly raced to the spot where they would start their match. She inhaled and put on her battle face, watching as her brother did the same and drew his sword, moving into his battle stance.

"I won't hold back." He stated, she nodded and focused her energy into her hands.

"Same here." She stated, leaning back some, testing her balance. She narrowed her eyes, blinking as he flashed stepped, quickly tracked him to where he would appear, and thrusted her hand forward. Watching as he went wide eyed and quickly jumped backwards to avoid the hit. She smiled, focused her energy and blasted it forward. It hit his sword, pushing him further back, and then rushed forward toward him.

Gathering more energy in her hand, dodged beneath his sword, and aimed for his chest, but sent an arch of blue energy through the air as he

quickly flashed stepped away. They froze, staring at each other, both breathing hard, and prepared for a second round. Only to tense and frown

as the presence of a gate washed over them.

"Who in the world could that be?" Ichigo asked, Karin shrugged and stayed still as she focused to see if she could sense the person that was visiting the world of the living. Tensing and going wide eyed as she realized the familiar spiritual pressure, glancing up she met Ichigo's wary gaze. Hardening her own she started toward the ladder, intending to meet the man that had shattered her heart and give him a piece of her mind. Before she could even reach the ladder he appeared at the top, meeting her gaze with a pained and...fear filled?...eyes. All thoughts of giving him a piece of her mind vanished as she grabbed the ladder with both hands and bit her bottom lip. Something was wrong! She moved

back as he jumped down and stood before them all, looking all for the world like he was uncomfortable around them.

"Captain Hitsugaya? Is there something wrong?" Urahara asked, and she watched as Toshiro glanced toward her and then quickly glanced away, facing Urahara instead.

"It's Riyan Suroichi. He has escaped." He stated, and she felt her blood run cold. Riyan, escaped! She gasped and glanced at him, unconsciously stepping forward.

"How?" She asked, and watched as he glanced away, this time in embarassment.

"It's...Sort of a long story. Any way, he's coming after us, for revenge. We have to go into hiding until the others figure out what we can do to stop him." He stated, causing her to blink and frown. This wasn't the Toshiro she knew, he would never back down from something that threatened him, or anyone else for that matter.

"Why not just defeat him like last time?" She asked, and frowned more when he shook his head.

"He's stronger than he was five months ago. His body has even regenerated, and he's absorbed even more soul reaper powers. Some

that were already taken from the soul reaper." He stated, and she blinked in confusion. He took powers that were already taken? How was that possible? A sharp intake of breath caused her to look over at Urahara, and blinked in surprised at how pale he suddenly look.

"You fools! Please tell me, you didn't put the spiritual pressure absorber jacket on him!?" He shouted, Karin glanced to Ichigo for enlightenment, but bit her bottom lip when he shrugged and then looked to Toshiro. From how he hung his head, and the way that Urahara was cursing, the answer was a yes. Which wasn't a good thing.

"Could someone please elaborate?" She stated, glancing toward her father when he stepped forward.

"The spiritual pressure absorb jacket is like what we'd call a straight jacket here. Only this jacket absorbs all the spiritual powers of who ever wears it, and will only be removed once all the power is drained. But, with Riyan's ability, it seems the opposite has happened. Instead of it absorbing his powers, he's taken all the powers that _it_ has absorbed." He stated, and she turned to Toshiro. How had they missed that?! She was about to call him on it, but bit her tongue at his contrite look. Giving a shake of her head she sighed and glanced up at him.

"Has it been on him for the entire five months?" She asked, feeling slightly sick when he nodded his head. Damn, with him absorbing five months worth of power he'd be crazy strong, especially if the people who have worn the jacket in the past were strong.

"Who have you used the jacket one? I'm talking crazy mad power?" Urahara asked, and she watched as Toshiro sighed and glanced at them with sad eyes.

"Everyone who has ever been put into the prison after you created it. I'm not sure how many powers he has absorbed, but he's mad with it." He stated, Karin bit her bottom lip. Riyan had been mad to start with, now he had mad power to back him up.

"So why come here Toshiro? It's not like you to just up and leave the others to take your problem." Ichigo stated, and Karin couldn't help but hear the frost in her older brother's tone. She knew that he resented Toshiro for what he done to her, and at one time she would have been right beside him. But she understood the situation, it wasn't just Toshiro's problem. It was her's as well. Riyan had set his sights on her when hehad first seen her, and now he'd no doubt still come after her. Possibly using them against each other to get them to do his bidding.

"Because, he's after me and Toshiro. We'll be stronger against him if we're together and not seperated. If he got one of us alone, he'd use the one he got as bait to the other. Or even if he didn't have the other, we wouldn't know, so if he threatened us that he did, then we'd still do anything he asked to protect the other." She stated, drawing a confused gaze from Ichigo and Yuzu, while Yuroichi gave her an understanding look. She glared at Ichigo when he huffed and glared at the white haired captain.

"Like I would let you do anything Riyan wanted you to do, just because he threatens to harm Toshiro. He deserves any pain that happens to him if you ask me." Ichigo growled, giving a sigh she walked to his side, gave him a small smile, and then slapped him on the back of his head as hard as she could. Watching with a frown as he face planted at her feet.

"Let it go, Ichigo. Also, if anything, you wouldn't be able to stop me from doing something if _anyone _threatened Toshiro. Now, what's the plan , Toshiro?" She asked, turning her gaze to the shocked, white haired captain.

Toshiro couldn't believe what he just heard and saw. In her own way, Karin had basically just put the last five months behind her, and was acting like nothing had happened between them. So, not only had she grown stronger in the last five months, but more mature as well. He straightened and nodded to her, showing that, he too, would do the same thing. Even if only temperary.

"The only thing we can do right now is stay below his radar, and try to figure out a plan to defeat him. As to where we can hide from him at, I've not the faintest idea." He stated, waiting as she glanced down and placed her finger on her bottom lip. Her eyes darting around, and then seeming to land on something that only she could see. He blinked in surprise when she suddenly wheeled to face Urahara, her body rigid as she prepared herself for an arguement.

"A different world. Or, perhaps, a different time. Some place that it would take him some time for him to figure out where we are, and what we're up to." She stated, and he felt as if someone had gutted him. A different place? Different time? Surely she must know the consequences for something that risky. A year in another time could be double here! Or a day here could be triple there! Either way, she'd feel as if she would miss out on so much, and she'd continue to age either way, why her family would be far older, or even far younger than her.

"Karin. Something like that is far to high of a risk for your life. Especially for when we return, everything would be different. Rather you would miss your familys' life or they wouldn't recognize you when you return. You can't do something like that!" He stated, tensing when she whirled to face him. A dangerous look in her eyes, a look that he knew meant that she wouldn't give in until he gave a better reason than what hejust gave.

"Captain Hitsugaya's right Karin. Not to mention, if it's a world far from ours, then there is the risk that you wouldn't come back." Urahara stated, and she faced him again. When Urahara sighed he knew that the man had recieved the same look, suddenly the words came to him and he started saying them before checking himself.

"Not to mention. Just because we are gone does not guareente that he wont strike our friends and family. If anything, he would kill them quicker with us gone, knowing that we couldn't stop him. He'd turtore them, making them fear every breath they take, jump at every shadow, and pratically having them pray for death. We need to stay close, so we can still protect them, and not make them an easy target." He whispered, knowing the words struck home when she tensed briefly, and then relaxed with acceptance. When she sighed, he knew that she'd cast her idea away.

"Alright. Not that then. Is there any way we could bait him?" She asked, and he shook his head. What was this girl thinking with all these high risks?

"To bait him now, with his new found powers, would be suicidal. It's be like baiting a shark and expecting to pull the fish to safety from its jaws with your bare hands. Not only would the bait die, but so would the others." He stated, watching as annoyance entered her eyes. He knew what was to come next, and prepared himself for her arrogant remark. Only to blink when she turned away with a sigh and bit her bottom lip. Not only had she grown stronger, more mature, but she also grew more distant. He didn't like the woman standing infront of him. She wasn't the woman who had won his heart, wasn't the woman that got him heated with her arguements. The woman before him, he knew nothing about.

"Then what are we to do? We can't bait him, and there is nowhere we can hide long enough to work out a plan. What, are we just going to wing it, and hope for the best?" She asked, and he glanced down. Giving a sigh he shrugged, he really didn't know. With the power that Riyan had gained, he truly believed that there was no hope at all. All those that the jacket had absorbed were challenges to the captains', and now they were all in one man's body.

"Urgh! This is getting us nowhere! Surely you've guys have trained, and made yourselves even stronger than the men that Riyan has absorbed!" Yuzu suddenly shouted, surprising everyone. Toshiro thought back to all the training he did, everytime he had always pressed himself harder and harder, trying to get to the point where it would be physically possible for anyone to be stronger than him. Then, five months ago, he realized that he had never been as strong as he had thought he was. He couldn't protect anyone he cared for, and Riyan had drilled that deep within him. So why was he still trying? Why was he still trying to fight, when he knew it was pointless?

"If the powers were seperate then he could defeat Riyan. But, with all the powers combined, they have become even stronger. Feeding off of each other, gaining from each other. But that there could also be his weakness." Karin stated, and he glanced up at her. Surprised to see her staring at him with bright familiar eyes. He blinked, trying to understand what she was getting at, but coming up blank. When she smiled he felt something stir deep within him, something that was telling him to continue fighting. Telling him to stop trying to protect everyone by himself, to let someone try to guide and protect him for once.

"I'm not sure exactlly what you're getting at." He stated, and watched as she smirked and closed her eyes. Biting her bottom lip as she thought, but frowned when she shook her head.

"I wont explain it now. I've still got to figure some things out. So, for now, we need to find some place to stay where Riyan will have a hard time finding us." She stated, and he felt a nerve tick when she glanced at Yuroich expectantly. The cat woman smiled and nodded, acting like she knew exactly what Karin was thinking about. For some reason that rubed him the wrong way, and he had to fight not to pout like a child.

"I think I know a place that is close, but will take Riyan just as long to find you as if you went to another world. But you'd still be close enough to help protect your family, Karin. Toshiro, when should we expect backup?" She asked, and he glanced at her.

"Most likely they're on their way since word had bound to be out about Riyan's escape. I'd say they will probably be sending in every captain and leutinant, and strongest fighters." He stated, watching as they nodded.

"I'll make sure that everyone will have some place to stay. You two gather the supplies you'll need, and then get going. We'll take care of things so Riyan will have a... pleasant welcome, curtosy of the world of the living." Urahara stated, hiding a smile behind his fan as his eyes flashed dangerously from the shadow of his hat. It was a look that chilled Toshiro to the bone, but he knew that the man wasn't one to mess with, as well as the people that surrounded him. He nodded, then glanced hesitantly at Karin. She gave a small smile, and nodded.

"Best to get started." She stated, he nodded as well, glanced up, and quickly jumped back up into the shop. Everything he needed he would have to get from the shop, while Karin would get it from outside the shop. He glanced over his shoulder as she and Ichigo came up first, she moved closer to him and glanced up at him.

"I'll be only be gone a little bit. Ichigo's coming with me, to be on the safe side. No worries, we'll get through this..alive. Understand?" She stated, he smiled and nodded. There was a reason that he should continue to fight. There was a reason that he should push himself to get stronger. That reason was, Karin Kurosaki. He watched as she left with her brother, and tensed when Yuzu came to stand beside him, but remembered that she couldn't see him as he was.

"Captain Hitsugaya. Why don't you and Tessi walk Yuzu and her father home." Urahara stated, he tensed and glanced at the rugged looking man that was Karin's father. Damnit, he was going to be chewed out and everything. Giving a sigh he nodded and waited for them to get ready, and then followed them out, right behind their father. It wasn't long before the man glared at him over his shoulder.

"You better be thankful that this is a crisis that involves Karin. Or else I wouldn't be so pleasant with you just jumping back into her life. You don't know how many nights she has cried herself asleep in the guest bedroom. All. Because. Of. You." He growled, and Toshiro glanced away quickly. He wasn't going to argue against the man, because everything he said was true. Karin was hurting because of him, and now her life was in danger because he hadn't thought about Riyan's ability to absorb powers. It was beyond stupid, and he desereved the man's wrath for putting his daughter in danger.

"You not even going to defend yourself?" He growled and Toshiro shook his head, looking up at the man.

"What you say is true. If it hadn't been for me, Karin wouldn't be as miserable as she is. I should have just left her alone, not gotten her messed up in all of this. There is nothing for me to defend, other than your daughter's life." He stated, and watched as surprise entered the man's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, and then their father nodded and faced forward, leaving Toshiro in shock. Was that it? Wasn't he going to chew him out? Tell him that if he hurt his daughter again, it'd be the last thing he would ever do? Toshiro sighed, gave a small shake of his head and glanced down. He should learn that one could never expect the normal response from a Kurosaki. Glancing up he watched as their house came into view, and Yuzu lead the way into the house. Stopping after her dad walked in and turned back to him and Tessi, glancing

around and then just closing her eyes.

"Toshiro. I just want you to watch over Karin. She can handle herself very well now, but just have her back when she needs it." She stated, and he glanced down in shame at the reluctance in her voice. Knowing that she really didn't want him near her sister, but not seeing any other way to the situation. Giving a sigh he nodded, and turned. He wanted all of this to be over with, and get back to Karin to make sure she was alright. The got back to the shop, Karin and Ichigo having already beating them back, and he stared between her and Yuroichi.

"So. Where are we going to be hiding at?" He asked, watching as a smile crossed Ichigo's face that made him a little uneasy. He glanced at Karin and followed her as she lead the way down to the training area, and then toward a large hole that he knew that could only lead to to one place.

"We're going to Hueco Mundo?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway. Enjoy and RxR.**

**What the Heart Wants: Part 2**

**Chapter 2: Things Work Out in Hueco Mundo**

Karin smiled as she watched the look of horror cross Toshiro's face. She knew what happened in the past with the Arrancars,

because Ichigo had told her. Urahara had over heard, and suggested that they go visit them, and she had been surprised to see that everyone

was basically friends now. Although, Ichigo had seemed to make one huge fuss over the Arrancar named Ulquiorra, and she still never figured it

out, and decided not to ask since it looked to be a sore subject between the two. She had even befriended a few of them, Grimmjow, Halibel,

and a little girl named Neil.

"What in your right mind thinks that it will be a good idea to go and hide in Hueco Mundo?!" He asked, she smiled and met his glare of

disbelief.

"Because Riyan doesn't know of its existance. Not to mention, the Arrancars can add more protection and help me figure out a plan of

action against him. I've met them and even befriended a few of them. So be nice." She stated, turning to the gaping hole and easily walking

through. Smiling to herself as he ran pass her and blocked her from moving ahead.

"I'm not sure that if you know this or not. But the Arrancars and soul reapers aren't exactly...friends." He stated, and she breezed passed

him and continued to lay the path. A straight bridge to to the other end of the hole, and glanced back at him over her shoulder.

"I've heard everything that happened between you guys, the Arrancars, and Aizen. The only person at fault would be Aizen, there is no

reason that a fued must continue between the reapers and the Arrancars." She stated, facing forward and listening as he followed behind her.

"Alright. I'll be pleasant, but don't expect me to apologize for anything that happened that day." He stated, and she stopped to glance at

him with a small, sad smile.

"Don't you think that you should just let go of the past sometimes. Let bygones be bygones. You have no need to apologize for something

that neither you, nor them, saw coming. Just act like nothing ever happened, as if nothing ever happened between you and them. It works

wonders when you do that." She stated, then continued on her way, stepping out of the gaping hole, and onto white sand with a towering castle

infront of her. She glanced behind her as Toshiro stepped out, glancing around as if he was expecting an attack. Giving a sigh she shook her

head and started toward the castle, wishing that Toshiro could just let the past be the past. When she had first saw him, she thought that she

would want to tear into him like no other. Then when she saw him, looking as he did, her heart just melted like it had the first time she had seen

him. But she knew that he still blamed himself for her different attitude that she took on as she trained, and she tried to maintain. It showed her

that she was now strong enough to defend herself, but also made her realize that it was still okay to ask for help, a skill that she figured Toshiro

could learn about.

"Karin!" Toshiro growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her back forcfully into his chest. She gasped and stared at him for a moment, and

then blinked as a loud crash sounded where she had been standing only moments before. Keeping her blush down she turned and crouched

down infront of a teary eyed Neil, smiling when she glanced up.

"You moved." She whimpered, and Karin laughed, picking her up and settling her on her back.

"No. Toshiro moved me. Anyway, Neil can you lead us to Halibel?" Karin asked, and smiled as she nodded and hopped down. Within

moments they were standing infront of the new leader of Hueco Mundo.

"Karin. It is so good to see you again. I also see that Captain Hitsugaya is with you, I hope everything is alright?" She asked, and Karin

shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, Halibel. An enemy of ours is seeking revenge, and we were hoping that we could stay here just long enough to create a

plan to bring him down." She stated, silently promising to tell her more later, and smiled when Halibel nodded.

"Of course you can stay. But first, Captain Hitsugaya, I must apologize for the battle with Aizen. We truly first thought that he did care

about us, and about our home here, but in the end we realized that he was just using us as pawns. Just as he had done in the soul society. I truly

do apologize." She stated, bowing to him. Karin glanced over at him, praying that he wouldn't cause a scene, and frowned when he bowed as

well. Knowing, deep down, that he wasn't being sincere.

"You are right. I thank you for allowing us refuge here until we think of a way to defeat this enemy, and- if we are to start anew- I must

apologize on the behalf of the entire soul society for the past. We should have seen that you weren't the enemy, but pawns like ourselves. Instead

of swallowing our pride and explaining Aizen's plan, we just fought what could have been a great ally." He stated, and she blinked in surprise. It

looked like she wasn't the only one who had changed from the five monts that they had been apart. She smiled between the two, huffing slightly

at Halibel's surprised look. Relaxing when she bowed to the white haired captain.

"I accept your apology. Only if you accept mine as well. We thought that if we didn't follow Aizen, we wouldn't be granted the lives we

craved, so in cowardice, we followed him blindly. Becoming his weapons of destructions when we also saw that all we had to do was explain our

situation." She stated, and Karin knew that the past was mended when Toshiro smiled and nodded. Halibe then turned to Neil.

"Please show our guests to their room, and make sure they are settled in. We shall prepare a feast, and make sure that it is to their

liking." She stated, and Karin stepped forward.

"Please, you don't have to go through such trouble." She stated, but knew that it was pointless when Halibel just smiled and waved them

off. Giving a sigh she gave in and followed Neil out of the throne room. Glancing over at Toshiro who was looking slightly pleased with everything,

and couldn't help but to smile. They followed Neil down a few long corridors, and she sighed when they came to a fork and the little Arrancar

glanced one way and then another.

"Neil. Did you get us lost?" She asked, knowing that she had hit the nail on the head when she jumped and glanced at her with wide

teared filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I thought that this was the corridor, but then realized it wasn't, and then hoped that it would just circle back to the corridor we

needed!" She sobbed, and Karin smiled as she shook her head. Glancing over to Toshiro when he gave an annoyed groan.

"So we've been walking around and not getting any closer to our rooms." He growled, she huffed and elbowed him in the ribs, causing

him to glance at her in shock.

"If you think you can navigate this place better, by all means." She stated, raising an eyebrow when he huffed and looked away. She

smiled and then glanced back to Neil who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"No worries Neil. We can just backtrack and go from there." She stated, giggling when the little girl smiled brightly and dashed the way

they had came. Only to grunt as she ran into a white cladded leg.

"Yo! Watch it runt." Grimmjow growled, and Karin felt Toshiro tense beside her. She just waited, and smiled when Grimmjow glanced up

and finally noticed them. He looked between them, and Neil a few times before sighing and shaking his head.

"You have them lost, don't you?" He asked, and Karin laughed, answering the question that Neil was stammering through.

"Alright, fine. I got them lost, but I'd like to see you do better." Neil shouted, and Karin stepped forward as Grimmjow picked her up and

tossed her toward her. She caught the little girl easily, only to put her down as she struggled to get to the blue haired man. Who easily ignored

her small fists smashing against his leg as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'll get ya'll where you need to be. So, do I wanna know why you're here?" He asked, and Karin just smiled.

"It's complicated, but I'm sure Halibel will be telling everyone about it soon." She answered, stepping beside Toshiro again as she was

released, and sensed how tensed he was. She knew that she shouldn't expect him to forgive everyone, but she did wish the he would trust

her enough to know that she wouldn't lead him here just so he could get hurt.

"Feh. Fine, lets get going. The sooner I get you two to your room, the sooner I can get back to annoying the others." He stated, and moved

the way they had come, with Neil still attempting to do his leg some damage. They soon reached their room, and she allowed him to pull her into

another hug before he and Neil left, and felt Toshiro tense once more.

Toshiro gritted his teeth as the blue haired Arrancar pulled Karin into a hug once more, and knew that this time it was to goad him as he

saw the smirk on the man's face. Instead of falling for the taunt, he turned and glanced around the room. Wincing slightly as he saw that there

was only one bed, a chouch, a chair, a window that showed the ever lasting moon, and a closet that no doubt was filled with clothes that would

fit anyone. He turned back to Karin once he heard the door shut, and saw the look of disapproval that she was giving him, which caused him

to raise his eyebrow in question.

"Look, I know what happened between you guys and them, but lighten up. These guys are my friends, Ichigo trusts them, Urahara

trusts them, and I trust them. If you can't trust them, then just trust me." She stated, and he stared at her in shock. She was right, he didn't

trust them. When he talked to Halibel, the only reason he had said what he said was because she said it first. Allowing him to keep his pride by

not caving first. Giving a sigh he ran his fingers through his hair and stared at her deeply, not sure what to say, or do. He was completely

out of his zone here in enemy territory, there was no way he could just let what they did in the past go just like that.

"I'm sorry Karin. I can't even trust you on this one. I'm in enemy territory, and I refuse to let my guard down." He stated, and watched as

slight pain crossed her features. She sighed and moved closer to him, he tensed and stared down as she came to within a foot of him.

"Toshiro. Why can't you let the past be? They are more than willing to let go, why not you?" She asked, and he suddenly felt rage hit him.

How could she expect him to forgive these people? The people who helped Aizen try and destroy them all. He couldn't just forgive them like that.

"Karin, I understand that I should let the past go. But sometimes you just can't, because if you do, then you wind up with nothing but heart

ache." He stated, and watched as annoyance crossed her face.

"So, you wont forgive or forget because you don't want to risk another heart ache? I never thought of you as that big of a coward, Toshiro."

She stated, and he gasped as if she had literally struck him. Did she actually think that about him? Just because he didn't want to forgive them

because he didn't trust them.

"If I am a coward because of that, because I can't find it in myself to trust someone who was once my enemy, then what kind of coward

would that make you. You, who couldn't even handle a slight critisisim, and cast me aside because of it." He growled, and watched as shock

caused her to take a step back. Automatically he felt terror fill his body, but held his tongue on the apology that wanted to burst forth. He watched

as she swallowed, and gave him a slight nod.

"Cast you aside, did I. When mere moments after, it was you I yelled for. I thought I could continue to trust you since I worked out what you

meant by your words. I did overreact, I admit, but at least I let it go and tried to come and find you to apologize. Yet you, being the coward I see

that you are, advoid me and Ichigo just because you were to afraid of what I had to say. Well, here's what I _wanted_ to say then. I wanted to

apologize, and ask you to forgive me for yelling at you. But now, I realize that I might as well have just allowed Riyan to have his way with me, it

would have been a lot less painful, then having to deal with you." She whispered, turning on her heels and walked out the door. He watched as

she left, feeling his heart sink with each step she took. He needed to move now, needed to clear this all up, but he couldn't move. He prayed that

she was bluffing, that she didn't really mean what she just said. He tensed when she stopped, thinking that she had came to her senses, but knew

she hadn't when she turned to him with angered eyes.

"One more thing. I wasn't mad at you for what you said for the last five months. I was mad at you because you uped ad left without warning.

It wasn't I who cast you aside, it was you who cast me aside. All because _you_ jumped the gun and was to much of a coward to stay around and

face the music. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a plan that needs figuring out." She stated, opened the door and softly closed it. It echoed more

loudly than if she had slammed it. He staggered forward and slumped to his knees, once again he just disappointed the person that meant so

much to him. Why couldn't he just say what he wanted to say? Why did he always try to fight her, instead of telling her how he really felt? A knock

on the door caused him to shoot to his feet, and he watched as Grimmjow walked in with obvious annoyance at him. For some reason the look

reminded him the look Ichigo had given him fice months ago when Karin had went home crying because of what he had said.

"Usually, I wouldn't get involved in this kind of drama, but I respect Karin Kurosaki, and I don't like seeing her upset. So, why don't you tell

me what's going down?" He growled, causing Toshiro to tense and glare at the Arrancar.

"It is nothing that involves you, so just leave us be." He stated, watching Grimmjow closely as he closed his eyes and seemed to pray for

patience. When he opened his eyes Toshiro tensed as he saw pity in them, and felt anger start to boil within him as he realized that the pity was

directed at him.

"Look. I know that this doesn't involve me, but it does involve Karin. She has my respect and I see her almost like Ichigo sees her. So, the

only reason I'm not attempting to beat you to a pulp, yet, is because if I did she would be very furious with me. So, I'm going to try and handle this

in a... reasonable manner." He stated, and Toshiro just shook his head. He refused to talk something like this out with an Arrancar. He'd sooner

talk to Captain Miyori about this problem.

"I'll handle this on my own, so if you'll please excuse me. I'm going to check out my surroundings and let Karin cool down enough to realize

that what she is doing is foolish." He stated, moving passed the solemn looking Arrancar, tensing as he suddenly caught his arm and made him

look at him.

"Listen, kid. You are doing nothing but pushing her away. It's obvious to anyone who would look at you two that you have feelings for each

other but are both too proud to be the first to admit it. But, if you don't grow the balls you need, kid. You might lose the one thing you were

probably waiting your whole life for. So, my advice, go after her and swallow your damn pride. Say you were wrong, and apologize for whatever it

is that has started this distrust between you to." He stated, and Toshiro stared at him in shock. Not believeing that the blue haired Arrancar had

actually given some good advice for him to think about. Giving a sigh, he nodded and continued to walk away, head down as he thought about

how stupid he was being. All because he was still afraid to apologize to Karin about... Hell, he didn't know what about now. Karin had said that

she had been mad about him leaving her without listening to her, and not about what he had said. Did she really just let it go just like that, and

only wanted to speak to him because he uped and left? Or was she just saying that because she just didn't want him to apologize because she

meant what she said about him being a coward? Did she really mean that, or was she speaking out of hurt?

He growled, and slammed his fist into the wall as his thoughts became over bearing. He glanced at the cracked hole that he had left, then

sighed heavily and slumped to the floor. Busting things up weren't going to help anything, and in truth he now felt bad because of the damage he

had just done.

"Damn. What'd the wall do to you?" Grimmjow's voice caused him to tense and shoot to his feet. Turning he faced the Arrancar and finally

sighed and relaxed his body. It looked like this was going to be his only ally, and he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Everything is just to confusing. I want to go to her, but I don't know how to approach her." He admitted, watching the man warily as he

approached and slapped and arm around Toshiro.

"Then listen closely, my friend."

Karin finally stopped once she reached outside, and glanced around to make sure that there was no one to get caught in the crossfire.

She gathered a lot of her energy into her hands to the point where two bowling ball sized orbs formed in her hands, and then launched them out

toward two sand dumes and watched with little satisfaction as they blew up. Giving a growl she spun and started to pace along the wall, her

thoughts jumping all over the place, but always coming back to one person. Toshiro Hitsugaya. Why did he have to be so frustrating? He just

couldn't get it through his thick skull that the past was the past. It doesn't always affect your future, unless you allow it to. What only mattered was

what you made of the time given to you and what you would do to shape your own future. But no, he wanted to sulk about the past and always

bring it up. She already forgave him about everything that had happened five months ago, and already regretted throwing it all back into his face

like she had. But she refused to be the one to apologize when he had been the one acting like a child, of course she wasn't acting any better.

Giving a sigh she leaned against the wall and stared up at the sky, her thoughts finally calming down.

"Maybe if we both just apologize for whatever happened five months ago we'll be able to go back to how we were." She muttered, giving

another sigh and hanging her head. It might work, if Toshiro didn't hate her guts after what she said.

"What are you doing out here for, Karin Kurosaki?" The soft voice caused her to glance up into the blue eyes of Ulquiorra. She smiled a

small greeting and then stood.

"Just trying to figure some things out between me and Toshiro. Then after that I need to think on my plan to stop Riyan Suroichi." She

stated, blinking in surprise as he leaned against the wall beside her and stared straight ahead.

"Which is of greater importance? This disagreement between you and your partner? Or, your safety from Riyan?" He asked, and she

blinked, before glancing down. After a moment she shook her head.

"It's hard to say which. With me and Toshiro, this disagreement would make it difficult to work together. Yet, if we waste time settling that

then Riyan could only get stronger, possibly to the point where any plan we think of wouldn't work." She stated, groaning as her mind started to

race again.

"Then, maybe you should just do a truce between you and this Toshiro. Then, work on a plan to defeat your enemy, and if you succeed

in defeating your enemy then settle the differences between you two." He stated, and she glanced up at him.

"How the hell do you make everything sound so damn easy to figure out?" She asked in mild amusement, smiling when he gave her a

small smile. He just huffed and straightened, offered her his hand, and giving him a confused look accepted it. When he just helped her to

straighten she thanked him and watched as he gave a small bow and started to walk away. She shook her head and started back toward her

and Toshiro's room, thinking on how she could convince him to a slight truce so they could focus on Riyan. Hoping that he would at least listen to

her so she could explain why they just needed a truce for now, defeating Riyan was more important because he affected everyone, not just them.

She stepped into their room, and blinked as she realized that it was empty. She glanced around the baren room, trying to get a clue

where he went, but it was pointless. The room was just as she had left it, just missing the white haired captain. Giving a sigh she turned and

blinked as she nearly ran into Grimmjow.

"Hey Grimmjow, have you seen Toshiro?" She asked, becoming slightly nervouse when he gave her a mischevious grin and motioned

with his head for her to follow. She nodded, fell into step behind him, and frowned as he lead her toward the steps that would take her to the roof

of the palace.

"Grimmjow, I need to find Toshiro to talk with him. I don't have time to go on a wild goose chase." She stated, frowing when he just

continued on. It wasn't like him to stay quiet for so long, and if she wasn't so eager to find Toshiro, she would have poked fun at him. So, giving a

sigh, she followed quietly, and prayed that whatever he was going to show her would be worth it.

"You like Captain Hitsugaya, don't you?" He asked suddenly, causing her to stumble slightly in shock. She glanced at his back and

swallowed hard. Biting her bottom lip she stopped walking completely when he stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder.

"I...uh...Yes! I do like him, but with everything that has happened, there's no way we could over come all of it. Even with apologies to each

other." She stated, surprised by her own out burst of admission. She glanced at Grimmjow, swallowing as she saw a knowing smile cross his

lips.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't apologize each other, but just get over your prides' and tell each other how you feel." He stated, and

Karin huffed, glancing away.

"He doesn't see me that way. After our first battle with Riyan, he just uped and left. Without saying anything." She stated, and glanced

down, her old pain resurfacing.

"You sure about that?" He asked, and she glanced up at him in surprise. Then glanced down, and closed her eyes as her dream came

back to her. It was of Toshiro leaning over her, whispering that he loved her, and then kissing her softly. She shook her head and opened her

eyes, it was just a dream. Nothing more than wishful thinking.

"I'm sure." She whispered, and stopped when she suddenly wanted to go somewhere else. Some where away from the white haired

captain that still held her heart without knowing.

"You're wrong Karin." The voice caused her to glance up sharply, going wide eyed as Toshiro took her by the shoulder's and pulled her

into a hug. Nuzzling his nose deep into her hair and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could get her.

"Toshiro?" She asked, staying tense in his arms, and attempted to take a step back, but was stop by Toshiro tightening his hold.

"Please, Karin. Forgive me for being an idiot. I shouldn't have just left, I should have said that I loved you while you were awake, not dazed

from our battle. You were right, I was a coward because I didn't want to feel heart ache anymore. All the women I cared for in the past was hurt

because I wasn't strong enough, or because I couldn't control my powers. I was afraid that if I told you how I felt, you would have ended up hurt as

well, and I did hurt you. By being a coward and running away. I hurt _both_ of us by running away. Please, please Karin. I don't want to lose you like

I have the others, I love you too much to ever run away again." He whispered, and she went wide eyed. Moving slowly she fisted her hands in his

uniform, and rested her head against his chest. A smile stretching her lips as a soft sob escaped between them. When he moved her back

slightly, she laughed as she saw the unccertainty in his eyes. Leaning forward she went onto tip-toe slightly and gently pressed her lips to his.

"I love you too, Toshiro. I forgive you, and I love you." She whispered, moving her hands up and sliding them around his neck. Smiling as

she felt him relax beneath her, and then glanced around, wanting to thank Grimmjow, but was slightly surprised to see that they were alone.

Giving a shrug she rested her head on his shoulder, and tightened her hold.

"Karin. As much as I love you, we still have to take care of Riyan. You said that you had a slight idea before we left the shop. Please,

enlighten me." He stated, she nodded and finally stepped back, but smiled when he continued to hold her hand. She nodded and then lead the

way back to their room, hoping that he didn't hink her plan to far fetched. All they way down the steps she tried to figure out the best way to tell

him what her idea was, but couldn't think of any better way then to say it straight out. When they reached to room, she sat on the couch and faced

him as he sit down beside her. Swallowing she smiled, and inhaled deeply.

"My plan is for him to absorb the orb that me and you created last time." She stated quickly, watching him closely as his eyes widened

and he just stared at her. She bit her bottom lip as he strated to stroke her knuckles as a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"Well. What do you think?" She asked, biting her bottom lip again as he remained silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway. Enjoy and RxR.**

**What the Heart Wants: Part 2**

**Chapter 3: Sudden Fear & Game Plan**

Toshiro stared down as he stroked Karin's knuckles, and thought about what she had just suggested. Holding in his first reaction to ask

if she had gone insane, and actually thought of the advantages and disadvantages of her plan. Riyan hadn't been able to absorb the orb last

time, it had absorbed his powers, but the strength of the orb had left them drained and weak as well. So if the orb didn't drain him of enough

power, there was the chance he could get to them while they were dazed, and that was a big risk. He glanced up to see her staring at him with

a worried expression. He needed to know more before he said yay, or nay.

"How exactly are we to do this?" He asked, watching as a small relieved smile crossed her face. She straightened, and tightened her

hand around his.

"We'll have to practice here in Hueco Mundo until Urahara or Yuroichi gives us a message that Riyan has been spotted. We need to

strengthen ourselves until we can handle releasing two to three orbs, just in case the first one doesn't drain him completely. So, as we practice

that, we also need to strengthen ourselves as well. Which, I was hoping, some of the others would help with by sparring." She stated, and he

frowned. He suspected he knew who the others were, but wanted to be sure.

"By "others" you mean the Arrancars, don't you?" He asked, and watched as she nodded. He thought a moment on that, rubbing her

knuckles again, and tried to see if that bothered him to much. He was surprised to see that he didn't mind at all really, he smiled and gave a nod.

"We'll also probably have to spar against each other, that way we wont drain the other when we form the orb." She stated, causing him

to tense and glance at her warily. The last time he sparred with her, he had ended up losing her, and he didn't want to relive that. His concern

must have shown on his face because she sighed and leaned toward him, pressing a soft kiss on the edge of his mouth.

"Don't worry about the past, Toshiro. I have changed from what I was five months ago." She whispered, and he sighed and hung his head.

Giving a small shake of his head he glanced up at her with pain filled eyes.

"I know. You had to change because of what I said, and I am so sorry." He whispered, and watched as she blinked in confusion. Then

watched as understanding entered her eyes, frowning when she began to laugh softly.

"Toshiro. I love the way I am now. I can now hold my own against any critisisim, and when someone calls me weak, I prove them wrong.

Hell, I can even hold my own against Ichigo! Not to mention, I actually have loads of confident in myself, and I hardly ever doubt myself now." She

stated, he blinked and then furrowed his eyebrows.

"So, are you saying that my leaving, actually helped you?" He asked, and watched as she thought a moment, her head tilted slightly to one

side as she thought.

"Guess so. As I said, I wasn't so mad about what you said after I figured out what you meant, but more mad about the fact that you left me

after saying you loved me." She stated, and he blushed as he recalled the night he had put her to bed after their fight with Riyan.

"You heard that?" He asked, his voice catching slightly, causing him to blush deeper when she nodded. He hid his face in his hands and

shook his head. If anyone from the soul society heard about this he'd never live it down. He could see it now; the idiot captain proclaiming love,

and then running away. He groaned and sighed when he felt Karin gently rub his shoulder.

"No worries, I wont tell anybody. Besides, we're still going to have to tell Ichigo, my dad, and Yuzu about us when we get out of here." She

stated, and he straightened as that registered. Damn, he was dead. Ichigo and her dad would probably beat the crap out of him, and Yuzu would

probably threaten him even more. He was a dead man if he ever left Hueco Mundo, he glanced around the white walls and briefly wondered if

he could make it his personal home. When Karin laughed, he glanced over to see that she was finding amusement in his discomfort. Giving a

sigh he smiled and realized how rediculouse he was being, Ichigo could find him here as well.

"I'm a dead man." He stated, glancing over to her once more as she wrapped his hand in her's and smiled.

"No worries, I wont let them get past the verbal threats. Now come on, I'm starting to get hungry." She stated, giving him another small kiss

on the lips. Smiling he stood, pulled her to her feet, and then lead the way out of the room and allowed her to direct him to the dining room.

Surprised to see that they had actually set out a feast of food from the world of the living, and he was slightly worried on how they managed to get

the food.

"Well. I see that you two worked things out nicely." Grimmjow smirked, and Toshiro chuckled when Karin gave him the middle finger and

an annoyed look. Then focused his attention on Halibel as she approached and wrapped Karin in a hug, surprising him when she hugged the

Arrancar back.

"I've already informed everyone about your situation, and they will help in any way necissary. But we can settle that matter later, right now

it's time to eat. Also, no worries about the food Captain Hitsugaya, Urahara purchases it and then sends it to us. He...attempted, to eat our bland

food once, and then insisted that he send us the appropriate food." She stated, he smiled and nodded. Thankful that they didn't venture out for

it themselves, for fear that Riyan might see one of them and figure out where they are.

"Thank you for easing my worries, Halibel. And please, call me Toshiro." He stated, watching as she smiled and nodded. He released

Karin's hand, watched as she automatically headed for the food, and then glanced around. He smiled knowing that both Karin and himself was

safe here, that the ones around him were no longer enemies, but friends. Smiling again he followed after Karin, and started to help himself to

some of the food.

Karin watched with a smile as Toshiro started to relax more and more around the Arrancars that were once his enemy. He was currently

talking to Grimmjow, and was surprised to see that they were laughing over something. She had never seen him this laid back, and she was

actually glad that she was seeing that he could have a good time when he wanted to.

"Karin. I'm glad that you've worked everything out with your soul reaper." Halibel stated, causing her to blush and glare at the woman that

was approaching her. Only to smile once she was close enough, and nod that she agreed.

"Yeah. It sorta took both of us to realize that we were both acting childish, but now we can work on creating a plan for taking down Riyan.

Speaking of which, I was wondering if any of the others would help us with sparring. We need to strengthen our bodies up, as well as stamina,

and with each of your powers, it would help alot." She stated, watching as the woman thought about it. Relief flooding through her when Halibel

smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure that some of the others would love to help. I know I will, but I'm curious about one thing. From what Urahara told us, the reason

that Riyan is so strong is because he absorbed all the powers within a spiritual pressure jacket, that the soul society has used on all of their

toughest captives. If they used that on their strongest captives, did they use it on Aizen?" She asked, and Karin stilled. She knew all about Aizen

because Ichigo had told her what went down with him. Swallowing she turned toward Toshiro and motioned him over, and inhaled once he got

closer.

"Did they use the jacket on Aizen?" She asked, and knew that they had when he paled in automatic understanding. She gave a curse and

glanced up at Halibel when she sighed.

"Then he's bound to have Aizen's memories as well." She stated, and Karin glanced at Toshiro to see if he understood what she meant.

Then glanced back to the Arrancar when he just shrugged.

"How else would he know how to use the powers he has absorbed. The only way, would be to absorb some of the memories within the

powers as well, wouldn't it?" She asked, and Karin felt Toshiro tense beside her.

"That would make sense, but I wouldn't know. We'd have to ask Urahara or a member of the research department." He stated, and Karin

straightened.

"We could ask. We could send a letter to Urahara and see if he would know. I mean, the jacket is his creation, and he would know if

absorbing any memories from a person's ability was possible." She stated, and saw the worry in both of there eyes. Great, she had overlooked

something yet again.

"Karin. We can't risk it. If it is possible, then he could already know about Heuco Mundo, as well as Las Noches, and be watching over

them." Halibel stated, and she knew they were right. Even if they sent the strongest Arrancar they would be destroyed, and the

message would never get to Urahara. Giving a groan she ran her fingers through her hair and thought a moment. Everything was based on

''what ifs'' right now, no solid proof or evidence, and it was frustrating as hell.

"There has to be some way to figure out where he is and what he's up to." She stated, and sighed when nothing came to mind. Glancing

as Toshiro shifted and bit his bottom lip. He met her gaze and shrugged, even he wasn't sure what to do, and that made her realize that they

were stuck in a corner with no known escape. Giving a low growl she started to pace between them, thinking as hard as she could to try and

figure out how to find out where Riyan was. Her eyes drifted back to the table and she froze as she saw the decreasing food and felt a smile

cross her lips.

"The food. Didn't you say that Urahara sends it to you?" She asked, turning to Halibel. The woman nodded, and glanced at the table as

well.

"How does he send it?" She asked, and saw understanding entered her eyes.

"Delivers it himself. He will be making a dilevery tomorrow, we can ask him then." She stated, Karin smiled and nodded. Turning to

Toshiro, she blushed slightly as she saw that he was looking at her in awe, and as if he thought he should have thought of that himself. Smiling

she glanced at Halibel, and grabbed her wrist.

"Alright. He comes tomorrow, that gives us twelve hours, my time. So we'll make sure that we're up and ready to meet him. I promise that

from that moment on, we'll try to keep everything involving Riyan away from you guys." She stated, hugged the woman quickly, grabbed Toshiro's

arm, and started down the hall back to their room. Smiling when Toshiro glanced over his shoulder and thanked them for the feast.

Toshiro sighed when Karin finally stopped pulling him along and started to walk normally. He glanced over to her, smiling as he saw that

she was deep in thought, but suspected that he already knew what she was thinking about.

"We can start practicing tomorrow, if you want. It will just have to be somewhere that no one will get hurt if the idea goes...wrong." He

ended bluntly. Watching as she nodded, her finger up to her chin as she thought, and he knew that she had something when her eyes lit up

slightly.

"Ichigo said once that above Las Noches is another sky. Maybe we can practice there." She stated, he nodded and continued to follow

her to their room. He suddenly bit the inside of his cheek as he thought of the room. There was only one bed, king sized, a large couch, a dresser

and closet. He figured that she wouldn't want to share the bed with him, and knew that the dresser and closet would hold the outfits that they

would be wearing while here. Giving a sigh he glanced down at her, smiling with a small shake of his head as he saw that she was still thinking

about what they were going to do tomorrow. Once they got to the room, she made a bee line for the bed, and he watched in surprise as she

grabbed the thin sheet, and then proceeded to plop down on the couch with it.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching as she blinked and glanced up in confusion. He then sighed and shook his head, then

lowered himself until he was kneeling infront of her.

"I'm not sleeping on the bed, you are." He stated, watching as familiar defiance rose up in her eyes, and felt his heart flutter in joyment at

it. She shifted on the couch, obviously getting into a more comfortable position, and then crossed her arms.

"We'll I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch either. So what are you going to do about it?" She stated, and he felt his body tighten at

the challenge evident in her voice. He leaned in, pressed a soft kiss to her lips, trailed it up her cheek, and stopped at her ear.

"This." He stated, biting gently at the small, soft lobe and then quickly picked her up bridal style and flashed stepped to the bed. He

dropped her in the middle of it, and quickly pinned her on it with his body as his lips found her again. Grabbing her wrists and pinning them

beside her head when they started to moved down his back.

"Toshiro." She moaned, and he huffed slightly as he traced her exposed collar bone with his nose.

"Oh no. You're a bad enough temptation as it is, I can't have you touching me or else I know I'll lose it." He whispered, and felt her skin

heat beneath him. He rested his forehead against hers, and then pressed another soft kiss to her lips. Then rolled quickly, pulling her up the bed

with him, and pulled her flush up against his side. Her head resting on his shoulder as he curled around her.

"Toshiro?" She asked, as he pulled the covers over them, he smiled and gave her one last kiss.

"Sleep. It wont hurt for us to share the bed." He whispered, closing his eyes as he rested his head against hers. He stayed awake until he

heard her breath even out, and her body relaxed beside his. Slowly, he pulled back slightly, and stared at her face that was illuminated by the

glow of the full moon outside their window. She was beyond beautiful, and he couldn't believe that she forgave him, but knew that it still couldn't

work out between them. She lived in the world of the living, and him the soul society. Rather he would have to give up his soul reaper powers, or

she'd have to die, and that was something he refused to let happen. Yet, at the same time, he couldn't stand the idea that some other man, and

not him, would gain her affection. Giving a sigh he hugged her tighter and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"I've got myself in a real tight spot here." He whispered, and soon feel into a restless sleep. His dreams plauged with images that

frightened him to the core. It was dark, and he could see Karin fighting Riyan in the distant, but no matter how hard he tried to move, he couldn't

reach her. Then a blur of images blinded him, people started shouting at him.

_"She was my sister, and you let him kill her!"_ Ichigo shouted.

_ "Some soul reaper you are. You can't even protect one woman. Oh, I forgot. You could never protect the women in your life."_ Rangiku

scoffed.

_"To think that someone like you could make it to captain."_ Renji growled. Then the image blurred, shortened and Karin stood before

him. Her body was mangled, bloodied, and bruised. Her eyes were lifeless as they stared at him, then another figure appeared to her right, his

eyes widened as Momo appeared in the same state, and then the one he thought of as a grandmother to her left. All, in the same looking state,

raised a shaking finger at him and tears started streaming down their faces.

_"You didn't look out for us. You couldn't even protect us. We should have never met you. You only brought us pain. You only brought_

_us pain. Only pain. Pain. Pain. Pain! Pain! PAIN!"_ They started to shout, a figure loomed over them, growing bigger and adding laughter into

their accusing shouts. He felt his stomach knot as Riyan stepped out of the shadow, glaring at him in triumphant. He shook his head, and tried to

flee, but everyone surrounded him, pointing a finger at him and shouting that he only brought pain.

_"Stop! Please! I didn't mean it! I tried! I tried to protect everyone I cared for, but the enemy was always stronger!"_ He shouted, grabbing

his head as the shouting became to unbearable. Suddenly everything went silent, he slowly glanced up, and lowered his hands when he saw

nobody infront of him.

_"Toshiro."_ The whisper caused him to spin and stare wide eyed at Karin, she was standing, stoned face. He swallowed, and reached a

hand toward her.

_"Karin. What's wrong?"_ He asked, swallowing in fear when her eyes dulled again and her body once again became mangled before his

eyes. Blood spurting from her body as if an invisible sword was slashing into her. He felt his stomach roll as he tried to fight whatever was

holding him back, and let out a shout when she collapsed infront of him. Her eyes lifeless, and blood started to pool around her pale, still form.

_"I told you, Captain Hitsugaya. I had to repay the woman first, and now you." _Riyan growled, lifting his sword high and slashing it toward

him, laughing loudly as it slashed through him and sprayed his blood everywhere. 

Toshiro shot upward, breathing hard as he glanced around, trying to find any threat. He inhaled deeply as he didn't sense or see anything

and relaxed his entire body as he released his breath. It was a dream, nothing more. Karin was safe beside...him. Toshiro felt his body tense as

he looked over and saw the other side of the bed empty, and shot to his feet. Glancing around trying to see any clue where she had gone, and

felt panic starting to concume him when he saw nothing. The dream of her lifeless body infront of him flashed to him, and he swayed as

blackness threatened to consume him. His body started to tremble as a cold sweat broke out, and he slumped to his knees.

"Toshiro!? What's wrong?!" The sudden fear filled voice of Karin caused him to still completely. He realized that he was nearly layed out

on the floor, and carefully moved back onto his knees. He glanced up to see Karin crouching infront of him, worry filling her round eyes. He

closed his eyes and leaned against her as he tried to get his trembling body under control, and soon found his arms going around her waist and

pulling her closer. She was safe. It was the only thing that was going throught his mind, and it was the one thing that he only cared about.

"Toshiro. It's alright." She whispered, her fingers moving through his hair, and he tightened his hold. Those words broke through his

mantra, and hit him hard. It wasn't alright, it wouldn never be alright. Not until Riyan was killed, once and for all. Inhaling deeply he forced his body

to relax, and then moved back. He looked into her face and sighed at the unsure look on Karin's face.

"Sorry about that. I guess I had a bad dream that really got to me." He stated, and watched as she smiled and relief flooded into her eyes.

"It's fine Toshiro. It was just a dream." She whispered, pulling him back into a hug. He clung to her, and closed his eye. It was a dream for

now, but if he didn't put an end to Riyan, it would be a living nightmare. Finally pulling himself together, he straightened and glanced at her.

Surprised to see her hair slightly damped and sticking to her cheek, he carefully moved it away and gave her a questioning look that made her

laugh sligthly.

"I asked Halibel if I could use the hot springs here, I just got finished and returned to see you nearly flat on the floor." She stated, causeing

him to smile slightly and nod. Only to realize that she was now wearing an outfit that the Arrancars usually wore. It was all white with black

outlining her curves and a black belt cinched around her waist. The top part was sleveless, and was being held up by two thin straps that were

tied behind her neck. The pants molded to her thighs, but flared out slightly at the knees and stopped just above the black boots that she wore.

He blinked a few times and, after finally deciding not to try and find a word that described how stunning she looked in the outfit, just stared openly

at her.

"Alright, already. Stop drooling over her and tell me what it is you need to ask me." Urahara stated, leaning aginst the door frame, his fan

hiding his obvious smile. Toshiro glared at him, barely resisting the urge to flick him off, and finally stood. Helping Karin to her feet as well, and

faced the annoying man.

"Good to see that you are doing well here, Captian Hitsugaya." Urahara stated, causing Toshiro to sigh and wonder if he could get by with

killing the man that was openly mocking him.

"Stick to the subject, Urahara." He growled, feeling a nerve tick above his eye when the man laughed lightly. Only to straighten as the fan

snapped shut and Urahara moved into the room and plopped down onto the couch and faced them.

"So, what do you two need?" He asked, as Toshiro placed Karin on the couch as well as he continued to stand.

"We need to know if it is possible to absorb someone's memories through their powers." He stated, and watched as a thoughtful look

overcame Urahara's face. The man stayed quiet for a moment and then he sighed, lowering his head until his hat casted a shadow over his face

so only one eye was visible.

"It's possible, I believe. It's the only thing that could help Riyan know what powers he absorbed and how to use them. As to how much of

the person's memory he recieves from the powers he absorbs...I haven't the foggest idea." He stated, causing both Karin and Toshiro to sigh in

disappointment. All they had managed to get was another confirmation that Riyan absorbed enough memory to know how to use the powers, but

still didn;t know if he recieved all memories. Shaking his head, Toshiro glanced up and stared at Urahara for a moment. Debating if he should

ask the question that he wanted an answer to. Finally, the thought just became to much for him.

"Which soul reapers are in the world of the living?" He asked, and watched as surprise crossed the man's face. Only to be replaced with

a small understanding grin.

"Most of them really. There's Ikkaku, Yumachika, Kimpachi, Yachiru, Rukia, Renji, and Rangiku." He stated, and Toshiro felt relief wash

over him as the last two were mentioned. They had made it out alive, but how. He must have had the question in his eyes, because Urahara

sighed and leaned forward.

"When Renji and Rangiku came into the world of the living, they were in pretty bad shape. Ms. Inoue had to use her healing abilities on

them, but they survived. They said the fight with Riyan was tough, but they were able to avoid his touch, so he shouldn't have either of their

swords abilities." He stated, and Toshiro just nodded. Happy with just knowing that him leaving them as he had, hadn't meant their deaths.

"Do you know where Riyan is at the moment?" Karin asked, and Toshiro glanced at him when he became deathly quiet.

"You probably wont believe this, hell I stilll can't believe it. He's in between the worlds, and has actually made the sweeper his pet. It's

dangerous for anyone to pass between the worlds, but I've been managing without letting him know how I'm doing it. What he doesn't know

though, is that with him staying between the worlds, both myself and the department of research can track his movements with ease." He stated,

a smile on his face. But Toshiro narrowed his gaze slightly, surely Riyan wasn't so stupid as not to know that. Could it be that he had enough

power that he didn't care if they tracked him? He bit the inside of his lip as an uneasy feeling washed over him, and watched as Karin and

Urahara talked about her family and their safety. Riyan was up to something, he knew it deep down. But what the hell was it?

"Something on your mind, Captain Hitsugaya?" Urahara asked, causing him to blink and glance up in surprise. He shook his head when

they both gave him concerned looks.

"Not really, just thinking. One last question. Would it be a good plan if me and Karin combine our abilities again, to try and bring him

down?" He asked, and tensed when Karin shot to her feet, an offensive look on her face.

"Toshiro!" She barked, and he faced her head on.

"I'm not going against your idea. It's just last time it left me dazed and you unconsciouse because of the power overflow. I don't want it to

_not _work and both of us be defenseless." He stated, watching as she bit her tongue and slowly sat back down on the couch. He then faced back

to Urahara, and noticed that he was in deep thought. After a while he sighed and looked up, concern in his eyes.

"That plan is full of risk, with no guarentee that it will work. Like you said, it could just leave you two wide open to an attack. The first time

was a fluke, just your powers combining to save you. I'll admit, it's rare for powers to combine, but not impossible. To actually get them to

combine each and every time though, it's not been heard of." He stated, causing Toshiro to sigh and glance down. So the chances even to the

only plan they had weren't all that good.

"That's why we train and make it to where it is possible." Karin suddenly chimed in, causing both men to glance at her. Urahara sighed

and shook his head.

"Karin..." He started, but stopped when she suddenly stood and faced both of them.

"It's the only thing we have going for us, and he knows it. That's why there is more to the plan then just what you two are thinking about.

He'll be expecting this attack, and no doubt be ready to absorb it. That's why we let him. Don't you guys get it?" She asked, Toshiro glanced over

to Urahara who just shrugged and glanced back to Karin when she sighed.

"Alright then. Let me break it down for you two..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway. Enjoy and RxR.**

**What the Heart Wants: Part 2**

**Chapter 4: A Little Bit of Fun & Counting Down the Days**

Karin ducked low as Grimmjow attempted to kick her in the chest, and struck out at the foot he was balancing on. He cursed loudly

and jumped back quickly to avoid her attempt to knock him off balance. She quickly straightened and prepared herself for another attack

from the blue haired Arrancar. Sweat was dripping into her eyes, and she was panting hard at the exertion she was having to put forward

to try and bring down the man infront of her. He was panting and sweating just as hard as she was, but the smile on his face showed that he

was enjoying the work out that she was giving him.

"You're Ichigo's little sister, alright. But I'm still going to come out the winner in this fight." He growled, charging her again. She jumped

to the left as he swung his right fist, and aimed her own punch into his ribs. Earning a grunt and causing him to stagger sideways. Moving quickly

she followed him, gathered her energy into the palm of her hand and thrusted it toward his side as well. Only to gasp as he suddenly grabbed her

wrist and shoved it down, causing her to hit the ground above Las Noches and her energy flooded into it. Cracking under her palm and

spreading quickly with a roar, dust swirled around them and a crater formed beneath them. Throwing both of them off balance for a moment.

Karin growled, twisted and swung her leg at Grimmjow's face, watched as he went wide eyed and quickly released her to dodge her kick. They

quickly jumped away from each other, but made sure to keep each other in their line of views.

"Sneaky little one, ain't ya?" Grimmjow stated, causing her to huff and smile slightly. Flexing her wrist slightly to brush off the tingling

feeling still in her wrist, and nodded.

"Learned from the best." She stated, crouching slightly as he shifted his weight and watched him closely. Only to gasp and block her face

from the sudden blast of sand that surrounded them. Then blinked in awe as Toshiro went flying through, dodging the energy bullets that Stark

was firing out of him, while also trying to get close enough to get an attack in. His ice wings were stretched far as he soared upward, only to

narrow toward his back as he dived toward the man, dodging the blasts, and quickly got into range. Only to curse when Stark pulled out his

second gun and pointed it right in Toshiro's face.

"Better pay attention to your own fight." Grimmjow hissed in her ear, and she quickly leapt up, grabbed his shoulders, flipped behind him,

and slammed her feet into his back, using just a little bit of her energy to send him flying into Stark's arm. Causing his aim to move and the blast

to go off beside Toshiro. Who smiled and quickly encased both men in ice, causing Grimmjow to sling profanities at him, while Stark just sighed

andgave a "why-me" look. She laughed and quickly approached Toshiro, feeling good at having best the two in battle.

"Good stratigy Karin. Have to admit, seeing Grimmjow hitting Stark's arm surprised me for a moment. You really have gotten stronger.' He

stated, causing her to smile and nod. She was still a little breathless, and couldn't believe that her energy had rushed as quickly as it had to her

feet to help with the kick.

"Yeah, yeah. You two won, now get me out of this damn ice." Grimmjow barked out, and Karin laughed. She thought he looked funny the

way that Toshiro had encased him. The ice connected both Grimmjow and Stark, and the way they were locked in looked like Grimmjow was

about to pounce on Stark. With only their heads not in ice, it was funny and she couldn't help but to laugh at the annoyed look on Grimmjow's

face, and the bored one on Stark's.

"I mean it. Let me out damnit." Grimmjow growled, and she just laughed harder when Toshiro added another layer onto him but let Stark

loose. This threw Grimmjow into a fit, and she couldn't help but think of a cat hissing in displeasure.

"Actually, I prefer him this way, Captian Hitsugaya." A voice sounded behind them. Karin looked over her shoulder to see Ulquiorra

moving to stand beside her, she smiled and started to glance back at Grimmjow. Only to stop when she saw a tuff of orange hair poking around

Ulquiorra's shoulder, and gave a small squeal when Ichigo stepped forward.

"Ichigo! What are you doing here?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist. Smiling when he laughed and wrapped one arm

around her and hugged her closer to his body.

"I came to check up on you, and to see if you needed any help in training. Urahara told us your plan, and I have to admit Karin, it sounds

like it will work." He stated, and she smiled as she thought about the conversation that she had with Toshiro and Urahara four days ago. They

had a problem grasping her reasoning behind her plan, but she had a break through when she finally broke it down step by step. Now they were

getting everything ready, they only had three days until everything went down. So far they could perform two orbs, but it nearly wiped her out and

they had to wait five minutes after the first one to start the second one. If they tried to launch the second orb right after the second one it

rebounded on them, and left them far to weak for either of their comforts.

"Ichigo. Thank you for your offer, but we need you stationed in the world of the living. Besides, you should be sparring with the others over

there." She stated, and watched as he sighed and shook his head.

"That's another reason I came here. Why the hell did you pair me up with Kimpachi?" He asked, and she smiled when Toshiro gave a

bark of laughter. She had kept it a secret from him on who she had paired up for her plan to work, and had known that he would have a kick out

of knowing that she had paired Ichigo with the one person that always wanted to fight him.

"Because. Kimpachi is the only one who can stand close enough to your spiritual pressure., other than Captain General Yamamotto. But

he has to be with Shunsei and Joshiro, they balance that way. Other than that, is everyone paired with the people I said?" She asked, and smiled

when he nodded.

"Yeah. But they are as confused as I am on why you paired them up with each other." He stated, and she smiled while shaking her head.

She couldn't tell them that just yet, it would create to much of an opening for Riyan to figure out the plan before they could complete it. She had to

make sure that it looked like they were all just sparring, it was the only way to get by him if he was watching over them.

"Sorry Ichigo. Just tell them to be patient a little longer, alright?" She asked, watching as he sighed but smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Alright. Now, on to another matter. What the hell happened to you Grimmjow?" Ichigo stated, busting out laughing as they both turned.

She gwaffued and covered her mouth to stop the unlady like laughter that threatened to burst forth. Toshiro, Stark, and Ulquiorra were all around

a frozen cat shaped Grimmjow, and still making adjustment here and there. She watched as Toshiro raised his finger to his chin for a second,

then a mean look entered his eyes. She then watched as the ice that covered the top of Grimmjow's head extended into little cat ears with a

small shiny bow on one ear. She finally snapped and started laughing as loudly as Ichigo.

"Oh man. What did you do to get Toshiro mad at you, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked through his laughter, and Karin just wiped the tears from

her eyes, only to start laughing again when she looked at the poor Arrancar again.

"Damnit Ichigo! Stop laughing and get me out of this!" Grimmjow growled, and Karin bit her bottom lip as she finally saw that he was

getting embarassed.

"Alright Toshiro, I think that you got him back enough." Karin stated, and watched as he sighed and nodded. Only to blink when Ichigo

reached around her and stopped him.

"Wait! Wait! I've got to get a picture of this and show it to the others." He laughed out, and she huffed as he pulled out his cell phone and

quickly snapped a picture. Then Toshiro quickly broke the ice away, leaving a steaming Grimmjow in it's wake.

"Ichigo. You better delete that." He threatened, and she smiled when Ichigo just waved the phone infront of Grimmjow's face and then took

off.

"No way! I'm showing this to everybody in the world of the living!" He shouted, and she laughed again as Grimmjow launched at him, but

got nothing but air as Ichigo moved out of reach. Soon they were racing around the entire area above Las Noches, and all Karin could do was

shake her head and laugh every now and then as Ichigo teased the Arrancar.

"What's all the commotion up here?" Halibel asked, causing Karin to turn and smile at the woman and her three followers. She waved to

the animal women and then motioned to Ichigo and Grimmjow who were still jumping around.

"And why, pray tell, is Grimmjow after your brother?" The snake woman asked, and she held up a finger and then followed Ichigo with her

eyes.

"Hey Ichigo. Come show Halibel and her girls the picture." She shouted, waving her hand slightly drawing her brother's gaze. Laughing

slightly at the horror that struck Grimmjow's face. Ichigo quickly flashed stepped to Halibel, and the women crowded around his shoulders to look

at his phone, while Karin and Toshiro held back Grimmjow. The women were silent for a moment and then busted out laughing, the boar woman

being the loudest, while the ape woman was holding her sides. The snake woman just giggled uncontrollably behing her sleeve, while Halibel

was trying everything to not laugh at all, but failing.

"I told you Grimmjow, you shouldn't have messed with Captain Hitsugaya." Halibel stated, and Karin laughed as a small nerve ticked

above his eye.

"What did he do?" Ichigo asked, facing Halibel. Karin bit her bottom lip as Toshiro groaned and started to back away slightly. She smiled

and then watched Ichigo carefully as Halibel whispered that Grimmjow had made fun of Toshiro and Karin making out in the hall way. Ichigo

blinked once, twice, and then whirled on Toshiro who winced and took another step back. His eyes were burning hot with an older brother's

protective gaze as he took a step toward Toshiro, who took another step back.

"Toshiro. I don't remember ever giving you permission to date my little sister." Ichigo whispered softly, and she smiled when Toshiro paled

and took off, Ichigo hot on his heels. Another bout of laughter started, and Karin just laughed while keeping a watchful eye on her brother. In case

he did try to maim Toshiro.

Toshiro moved slightly closer to Karin for protection as Ichigo sent another death glare his way, swallowing as the man's eyes promised

nothing but pain to him if he hurt Karin again. The memory of five minutes ago returned and had him fighting a shudder. Ichigo had finally seemed

to snap and drew his sword, yelling out his main attack and sending a slash of black spiritual energy toward him that he had no chance of

avoiding. Luckily Karin had predicted the move and had shot a large blast of energy upward at the right moment to counter his attack, and then

had started yelling at her brother until he had finally calmed down. Now, after a serious talk with him, he had finally decided that he had stayed

long enough and was saying good-bye to Karin and the others.

"Hey Ichigo, just remember to show the picture to the others." Ulquiorra stated, much to Grimmjow's disgruntlement, and Ichigo smiled.

"You know I will, well I'll see you guys later." He stated, giving Karin one last hug and glaring once again at Toshiro over her shoulder,

Toshiro sighed as he finally stepped through the space that would get him back to the world of the living. Then relaxed when Karin wrapped her

arms around his waist, and nuzzled into his chest to, no doubt, hide her laughter.

"I told you that I wouldn't let them get pass the verbal threat phase." She stated, and he huffed slightly resting his chin lightly on the top of

her head. Only to growl when Grimmjow started to laugh again, and glared at him.

"Don't make me encase you in ice again. He threatened, smiling when the blue haired Arrancar stopped laughing automatically and

stared warily at him.

"You wouldn't dare." He stated, and Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna try me?" He asked, and knew that he had won when the man glanced away with a scoff and walked off afterward. He smiled

when Karin laughed, and slid his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. They followed the others, and soon found themselves around

the table to eat, and laughing as the animal women explained in detail to the other Arrancars about the picture that Ichigo had taken of

Grimmjow, who was even laughing at it now. Toshiro raised an eyebrow when the Arrancar suddenly pointed his chop sticks at him and leaned

forward.

"I will get you back for that, you know?" He stated, and Toshiro huffed.

"Try anything and you might just find yourself frozen like that for the rest of your life." He stated, and glanced at the Arrancar, barely hiding

his smile at the look of terror on his face. Karin laughing softly on his right, which spread around the table quickly, before he finally smiled slightly.

The relief on Grimmjow's face caused everyone to bust out laughing harder to the point that they had to forget about their food for a moment.

After they had calmed down enough, and finally finished eating, they all dispersed.

Toshiro lead Karin back up to the sky above Las Noches, and they moved away from each other, only to face each other and nod. They

focused their abilities and sent them into the space between them, almost instantly the abilities formed together and started to form a light blue

orb that had frost swirling around it. They increased their energy, and the orb doubled in size, larger than both of them, and the frost was swirling

faster around it.

"Little bit more Karin!" He shouted, and felt her energy rise agin, making the orb slightly bigger, to the size they needed, They moved as

one, eaching racing for the orb, and touched it at the same time. They both glanced at the same target, and launched it toward the large pillar

that loomed over them. The orb hit the top and, instead of destroying it, started to absorb it inside.

"Focus." Toshiro shouted, as both spiked their energy level to it's max. The orb convulsed slightly, then started to slowly shrink in size as

they forced in into the pillar, and he gritted his teeth as it all went in. The top of the pillar was now glowing a faint blue, and pulsating just slightly,

showing that they still had control over the orb within. They stilled, both not moving for a moment, then started to run around and get into each

others way. They knew that Riyan wouldn't stay still after he absorbed the orb, and they needed to be able to dodge, and look away but still be

able to keep control. They continued to move until they were starting to become to weak and sluggish, and finally stopped and glanced up at the

pillar. It was burning a bright blue now, trembling with the power inside of it, and they smiled. Quickly releasing their hold on the orb, and watched

as the pillar shook violently from within, and then frosted over in a thick layer of ice. Toshiro sighed and watched as Karin approached him,

smiling once she was close enough.

"You know what this means." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist as she caught her breath. He smiled and nodded,

looking up at the tower with a smile.

"Yeah. We'll be able to use the orb three times, with five minutes inbetween. Karin, I really think that your plan is going to work." He stated,

softly grabbing her face in his hands, tilted her head up, and pressed a kiss to her lips. Pressing his tongue into her mouth when she opened for,

him and then pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. He opened his eyes, and smiled as he saw pleasure on her face, and felt

empowered that only he could get a look to cross her face.

"Should we try again?" She asked, and he smiled as he felt her body trembling slightly. Then shook his head, today they had went harder

on their training, and for the next three days they would be battling no one but each other as the other Arrancars began to get the things they

needed ready. Even though both of them had told them they didn't have to fight, they were determined, and Karin had quickly matched them up

with who they should have to spar with, and told them that it was going to be a fierce battle. Toshiro, frowned and thought about everyone who

was going to be fighting. They had a small army, and all of it was for one guy. Even with Aizen, they hadn't used this much force.

"Not tonight. We're going to need our energy for the next two days, and then make sure everything is ready for the third day. Because after

that.." He stopped, glancing into her eyes, and knew she understood what he was going to say.

"After that it will be a battle that will end all of this." She stated, and he saw slight pain in her eyes, and suspected that she was thinking

along the same lines he was. If...No, when they defeated Riyan, what path would they take? Could Toshiro give up all the responsibility that he

had carried with him, to live in the world of the living, or would Karin have to die, which he would never allow, and come to the soul society. He

smiled despite the pain that he felt in his chest, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Come one. We need our rest." He whispered, leading her back to Las Noches and then back to their room. They layed in bed, neither

sleeping but lost in their own thoughts, and Toshiro finally mentioned the question they both wanted to know.

"What about after we defeat Riyan?" He asked, and closed his eyes when she sighed besid ehim.

"I don't know. I wont ask you to give up your life in the soul society." She stated, and he rolled over and brought her closer to him.

"And I refuse to let you die for me." He stated, nuzzling his nose into her hair. She sighed again, and he glanced down at her, watching as

fear crossed her face and felt it hit deep inside of him.

"Hey. How about this? We'll cross that bridge when it comes to it." He stated, watching as she smiled slightly and nodded. Nuzzling her

nose into his chest and gave a final sigh as she finally relaxed her body so sleep could claim her. Toshiro waited until she was fully asleep and

then carefully got out of the bed and headed for the men's springs. They only had three more days to get prepared, after that, who knew what

would happen. It would all depend on how well the others had managed in their training. Sighing in frustration he undressed and sank into the

soothing sulfer water, and glanced up at the forever full moon that stayed over Hueco Mundo. He didn't want to have to give Karin up, but he

didn't know how he would be able to keep her. If she stayed in the world of the living, she would age faster than he did in the soul society. But he

didn't even want to see her die, even knowing that she would end up in the soul society, and not to mention that there was no guareente that he

would be able to find her. Sometime, along the passage from living to death, one sometimes lost their spiritual pressure.

Giving another sigh he sank slightly deeper into the water and stared at the small bubbles that formed and popped in an endless cycle,

just like his mind trying to figure out something different. Karin had said that she would never ask him to give up the soul society, and he said he

didn't want her to die for him. What else was there? Shaking his head, he finally submerged his head and stared sat for a moment beneath the

water before resurfacing and inhaling fresh air. He knew he wasn't going to figure this out just like that, but he prayed that he would before it

became too late. He got out, redressed in clean clothes, and headed back for the bedroom. He stood in the door, and stared at Karin. She had

turned to lay on her back, and her hair was faned out like a dark halo around her head, and he couldn't help but think that it suited her. He moved

farther inside, and eased down onto the bed, so he didn't disturb her sleep. Easing onto his side, he pulled her closer, and smiled as she

automatically nuzzled into his chest.

"I've three days to figure this out, and I swear I will." He stated, curling around her and fell into another dream filled sleep. He was walking

down an empty hall within the soul society, ahead of him were the other captains, as well as their luetinants. He glanced beside him and blinked

as he saw Rangiku looking sadly at him.

_"Is this what you really want, Captain? All you have here is stress, work, and constantly cleaning up messes that others create. You_

_don't need to shoulder everyones problems. If you choose this path, then you will only be hurting yourself, regardless of how many of...them,_

_you impress." _She stated, and he blinked as the scene around them changed. He and Rangiku were both standing at a double path, he saw

one leading to the soul society, and the other to the world of the living.

_"Rangiku. I can't pick like this. I care for Karin, hell, I love her. But she wont be happy if I'm not happy, and the soul society is where I_

_belong. There, I mean something. What would I mean to the world of the living?" _He asked, looking up at her to see her smiling softly.

_"You didn't have a choice when you got to the soul society. In the world of the living, you could choose to be or become whatever you_

_want. Something that will help you and Karin, or something that could help the entire world. There's endless possibilities there. Everything _

_here, is the same. Missions, paperwork, eat, sleep, and repeat." _She stated, moving toward the soul society. He sighed and glanced longingly

at the world of the living. Only to shake his head, and glance back to Rangiku.

_"What about the soul society. I can't just up and leave." _He stated, and watched as she rolled her eyes.

_"That's why there are more than one person in each squad. You can rather choose someone to be the new captain, or resign and let _

_old man Yama choose." _She stated, and he winced. Knowing that it was that easy, but he still couldn't just up and leave. It wasn't who he was.

_"Besides. It's not like you have to stay out of the soul society. You can still pop in, with Karin if you wanted to. Both of you would always_

_be able to come back." _She stated, and he blinked. He hadn't thought about that. Both of them had strong spiritual powers, and he would still

be able to call the gate if needed. In fact, if he asked Joshiro, both and he and Karin could be given the title of substitute soul reapers. Smiling

he huffed and glanced at Rangiku who was finally smiling at him.

_"You know, I owe a lot to you Rangiku. You helped me through so much stuff, and I never thanked you for it." _He stated, and smiled

when she laughed.

_"Well, Captain. I saw that you really wanted to make a mark in this world, and now you have a chance to expand. I always wanted you_

_to go as far as you could." _She stated, and he smiled. Even though he knew this was a dream, he would have to remember to thank Rangiku

once he saw her again. He watched as the Rangiku nodded finally, and then watched as the dream faded out. He blinked his eyes open and

stared at the blank space beside him on the bed and smiled. He knew what his choice was, and he was going to make sure that Karin knew that

he wasn't going to give up his life for her, he was going to give his life to her. He wasn't going to let her die for him, he was going to live for her.

He smiled and sat up, stretching as he huffed. He would tell her once the moment was right, and he hoped that it would be soon. He stood and

focused his energy, smiling as he sensed Karin in the direction of the womans' spring, and decided to just wait for her. Today and tomorrow

would be busy, so he doubted that he would be able to tell her then, maybe tonight if he was lucky. He thought, smiling and moved toward the

closet, opened it and reached for one of the Arrancar uniforms that would fit him.

He had to admit, the arrancars outfits were a lot more durable than what he was used to wearing, even though he thought that they could

be slightly more stylish. He pulled on the pants, sliding the belt into place and knotted it firmly, and then reached for the sleeveless jacket that was

his shirt. Deciding that it was as good as he was going to get, he stepped out of the room and smiled as he saw Karin walking up the hallway.

Her hair was wet, and sticking to her face again, and her cheeks were still slightly red from the steam and heat of the water. He opened his arms

and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead and then glanced into her smiling eyes.

"Good morning Toshiro. You seem to be in a good mood." She stated, returning his kiss and nuzzled into his chest for a moment. He just

huffed and then nodded up the hallway.

"Ready for some training?" He asked, watching as her eyes brightened and she nodded. Only to flush when her stomach growled loudly,

causing him to blink and then laugh at the sound.

"Maybe some food first. Don't want you passing out from hunger and low energy." He stated, sliding his hand around hers and started to

tug her toward the kitchen. Smiling when she sighed and moved closer to him, he glanced down at her, and frowned at the sad smile that was

on her face. He had hoped that his joyful mood would have lifted her spirits about the up coming battle, but she looked as worried as she had

yesterday. They reached the kitchen and both rolled their eyes as they saw Grimmjow hunting around for something to snack on.

"Seriously. Where do you put all that food?" Karin asked, causing the man to freeze and glance over at her like a child caught with his

hand in a cookie jar. Grimmjow just huffed and walked passed them, saying something about going to spar with Ulquiorra. Toshiro shook his

head and released Karin's hand as she moved to take Grimmjow's place at the cabnits.

"Anything specific you want?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"Whatever you make will be fine." He stated, leaning against the door frame and watched as she easily made her way around the kitchen. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway. Enjoy and RxR.**

**What the Heart Wants: Part 2**

**Chapter 5: Another Form of Battle**

Karin focused on Toshiro's movements as they stretched before there fight, and couldn't help but think that something was off with him.

He seemed more...happy. Even with the big battle looming closer, he was smiling, teasing her, and making her think that something was wrong.

It was throwing her off slightly, and she wasn't sure hhow to take it. Sure, she was getting use to the frequent kisses, hugs and just him being

near her, but now he was starting to look at her differently. She didn't know what it was, but his gaze seemed to hold something more in it that

made her stomach flutter and her heart clech. She wasn't sure if it was out of fear for what he might be thinking, or if it was fear for the battle

in which she could lose him in should anything go wrong. Either way, she knew that it was fear and didn't know how to approach it.

"You ready, Karin?" Toshiro asked, snapping her from her thoughts. She closed her eyes and rotated her shoulders to loosen them up,

and then nodded. They quickly leapt away from each other, and crouched low. She watched as he drew his sword and quickly channeled energy

into her hands and feet. They stood, staring at each other for a moment, and then Toshiro disappeared. Karin followed him easily with her eyes,

and ducked as he swiped his sword where her head had been. Spinning quickly she thrusted her right hand toward his chest, but watched as

her energy streaked through the air as he quickly stepped around her. Not to be out done she stepped to the side as his sword came down

beside her and struck out with her left hand, connecting with his wrist and caused him to grunt as he renergy forced its way through his system

and spun him around.

Following the spin of his body she shot her left foot toward his face, and gritted her teeth as he was able to dodge, watching as he went

low and struck out at her right leg. Bending it quickly she jumped up, spun slightly, and slammed her right foot down. A crater formed around her,

and she growled softly as she saw that he had predicted the move and had avoided it quickly. She needed to think of something that he wasn't

suspecting if she wanted to get the upper hand in this fight. Quickly gathering more energy, she faced him and watched as he raised his sword.

"Rain over the frosted Heavens.." She went wide eyed as a stream of ice shot toward her, she slid her left foot back and surged her

power from her body, creating a blue shield around her and managing to keep herself up right. Only to tense when she saw that he wasn't around

her, she sensed for his presence and spun quickly as she sensed that he was behind her. Only to gasp and bend backwards as his blade

swiped for her face, she watched as a strand of her hair hit the blade and fell away from her. She quickly went into a back flip and put a little

distance, gathering a lot of energy into her hand as she moved.

"It wont work so long as I stay out of your reach." He stated, stopping his movements, and she blinked. Only to smile as she realized that

he had no clue as to how much her ability had grown, it was the ace that she needed. She glanced at the two pillars behin him, and knew that she

could win the battle should she corner him where they meet. Gathering energy into her feet, she rushed forward, smiling mentally when he quickly

started to retreat, and she made sure to move so that he was heading straight for the corner. When she knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge,

she stopped and watched as a look of confusion crossed his face as he raised his sword again. Smiling, she gathered as much energy she

could into her hand, watching as her hand started to develope a light blue haze around it, and stopped when it started to pulse slightly. Urahara's

warning ringing in her ears, and then focused her attention on Toshiro, who was staring at her hand in awe.

"Little thing you might want to know Toshiro. I no longer need objects to project my powers at my enemies." She stated, watching as his

eyes went wide as he realized that he was cornered. Raising her hand, she focused on him, and released the power within her hand, blinking in

shock as he jumped backwards, landed on one of the pillars, and jumped as high as he could, but her blast still caught his foot. He winced and

fell hard to the ground behind her, and she turned and glanced down at him. He was staring at her in awe, and she just smiled and offered her

hand, watching as he smiled and took it. He tested his foot, and nodded when he was able to put pressure on it.

"Looks like fight one goes to you. When did you learn to do that?" He asked, and she smiled.

"Second month after you left." She stated, figuring that he didn't need to know that it was a limited attack, and figured that the warning would come soon enough when she used it in battle.

"Amazing, how do you do it?" He asked, and she lifted her hand.

"I first gather the energy in the palm of my hand, and then spread that bit through out my hand while adding more power. Then, I focus on

my target, aim, and just release it all at once." She stated, swallowing slightly as little dots began to appear before her eyes. She had pushed the

first one a little to far, and was starting to feel the effects as her body tried to quickly adjust to the loss of power that she had expeled.

"Karin?! Are you alright, you're looking pale?" Toshiro asked, and she smiled while giving a forced laugh.

"Yeah. I'm...uh...Just experiancing a little power high is all." She stated, when in fact the opposite was happening. Her body was

attempting to reabsorb the energy that she released, which actually made her weaker, not stronger. She groaned as her muscles spasmed

slightly, and felt Toshiro grab her shoulders to help her stay on her feet.

"Karin!?" He stated, the worry evident in his voice. She just gritted her teeth and leaned against him as she tried to will her body to relax,

so it wouldn't hurt as much. Only to gasp as Toshiro suddenly picked her up, and sat down on the ground with her in his lap.

"Karin. Is this an after effect of the move you just used?" He asked, and she glanced up at him with apologetic eyes while giving a slight

nod.

"I honestly didn't mean to make it that powerful though." She whispered, as she leaned against his exposed chest and winced as her

muscles spasmed again.

"Why is this happening?" He asked, and she sighed. Knowing that he wouldn't continue training if she didn't explain to him. Shifting

slightly, she rested her head against his shoulder and looked at him.

"Because my body is trying absorb all the power I released, as fast as I released it, at once. The effects get worse the more power I

expell. Urahara and Yuroichi has only allowed me to use the move two times with only a little force behind it. They set the limit after I blacked out

for four days when I pushed it too far and tried for a third. My body nearly shut down on me. All I remember is sparring with Yuroichi, fired the third

one, then waking up four days later with everyone hovering over me. Urahara told me what my body had tried to do to make sure that my power

was still stable, and that when something like that happened, not even Orihime can help me recover faster." She stated, watching the slight fear

and worry enter his eyes. Huffing as he glanced her over, and was silently thankful that her body was just tremblling slightly as her power started

to stable.

"Why the hell did you use it?" He asked, and she blinked as she stared at the anger and fear in his eyes. Swallowing she straightened

and glanced up at him.

"Toshiro. I'm alright. I just used to much." She stated, and watched as he frowned and shook his head.

"Karin. You just nearly passed out. That power is to great for you to use, never use it again." He growled, and she tensed in shock. She

shot to her feet and glared down at him.

"Who do you think you are? I'll use the power how ever I please, and you can just deal with it. I'll admit, I used to much, but I know how to

control it." She growled, stepping back slightly as he surged to his feet.

"Sure you know how to use it. Considering that you just nearly blacked out with the first attempt. So I'll tell you once more, never, _ever_, use

it again." He growled, and she stilled. It was just like before, the look in his eye. It was like he was talking to a member that didn't understand the

game plan and was thinking about making them sit on the side line. She gritted her teeth and glared at him, she wasn't that person anymore. She

knew what she could and couldn't handle, and she wasn't going to take this from him this time.

"Screw you. I'll do whatever I damn well please." She bit out, turned onto her heels and started toward the opening that would place her

back to Las Noches. She glanced back once, and bit the tip of her tongue as she saw that he wasn't even watching her go. Turning around again

she stepped down and clenched her fists. She finally realized, it just couldn't work between them. He would always see her as someone that

needed looking after, that always needed to be reminded what the game plan was. Well, she wasn't going to put up with it. Straightening her

shoulders, she entered the hallways and headed straight for Halibel's room.

"I'm such an idiot." He whispered, thinking that this was some way he showed that he was going to choose her over everything else.

Giving a sigh, he shook his head and started into Las Noches, blinking as he was met by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Both of them looking at him

as if he was a new form of specimen.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, and watched as Grimmjow glared at him. Much like the first time they had met.

"Yeah. Karin blew past both of us like she didn't even notice us." He growled, and Toshiro blinked, worry starting to bloom in his chest.

"Not to mention, she was radiating both anger, and hurt. We figured that something might have happened between you two." Ulquiorra

stated, and Toshiro glanced down the hallway, hoping that Karin was alright.

"Where did she go?" He asked, and watched as Grimmjow straightened and glared down at him.

"Not gonna answer until you tell me what you did to her." He growled, and took a step forward. He tensed and glared up at him, drawing

in a small breath and slowly exhaling.

"It was nothing. She used this one move that I thought was to dangerous for her to use, and like an idiot, I told her to stop using it. I didn't

like how it drained her and over reacted, and now I'm trying to find her to apologize and just ask her to use it only when necessary." He stated,

watching as they both looked surprised at his answer.

"You talking about how she blasts her energy out of the palm of her hand. It is a powerful attack, I've seen her use it, but I didn't think it

effected her to bad." Grimmjow stated, and he nodded.

"She explained that she doesn't usually use that much energy, but accidentally rushed a bit to much this time. I just worried and let my

thoughts get ahead of me." He stated, then watched as they stepped aside and pointed down the hall, this time with apologetic looks on their

faces.

"We're not sure what it means. But she took the hallway that lead to Halibel's room." Ulquiorra stated, and he felt his heart drop. Damn, he

really was in deep if she was going to Halibel instead of going straight to their room. Swallowing he moved down the hall quickly, and all but

soon found himself sprinting for the door to the Hueco Mundo's leader's room. He skidded to a halt when the door opened, Karin and Halibel

both stepped out and looked in his direction. Halibel with sorrow, and Karin with hardly no emotions.

"Karin. I need to talk to you." He stated, and stared at her hurtfully when she just shook her head.

"No, Toshiro. I've seen that you've choosen what you wanted. You can't get past the fact that I'm not strong enough to hold my own, when

I clearly can. So, after the battle, I think it would be best if both of us just returned to our own worlds." She stated, and he shook his head, feeling

his heart tightening sharply inside his chest.

"Karin, no! I didn't choose the soul society. I want to stay with you, Karin." He stated, and watched as surprise flickered across her face

before something else took over. He watched as she inhaled and slowly exhaled, before glancing straight into his eyes.

"Well, I don't choose you, Toshiro." She stated, and he stepped back as if she had physically hit him. His chest suddenly became to tight,

and for a moment he couldn't breath. It pasted after a second, and he relaxed his body, closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"As you wish, Karin Kurosaki. I'm guessing then that you've been talking to Ms. Halibel about another room?" He asked, and watched as

she nodded, making sure to allow no emotions into his eyes. He nodded in response, straightened and then turned around, only to look back

slightly.

"I believe that we have had enough practice, Karin Kurosaki. We should rest while we can, go into battle as allies, then seperate

afterwards like we've never met." He stated, blinking as he saw hurt register in her eyes briefly and she shook her head.

"Toshiro. Don't be like that. We can still be friend..."

"No, Karin Kurosaki. It would be better for everyone, if we act like we never knew each other afterwards." He stated, and heard her inhale

sharply.

"Stop that." She gritted out, and he glanced at her more sharply.

"Stop what, Karin Kuro..."

"That! Stop that! Stop saying my full name." She shouted, her body begining to tremble in both rage and hurt. He swallowed and shook

his head.

"I'm afraid I can not. I must give respect to those...of the Kurosaki name." He stated, and watched as her eyes widened. He fought back

the guilt that wanted to show, and turned when he felt it start to overwhelm him. He had to show her, that if she couldn't choose him as he had

choosen her, then it would be best for them to both believe that they'd be better off without each other. If what he just said didn't do it, then he

knew that he would have to be the one who walked away on the battle field.

"I'll go ahead and make it one step easier for us. Good-bye, Karin Kurosaki." He whispered, and waited a heart beat as he heard her

sharp intake, and then her hard swallow.

"Very well. Good-bye to you as well, _Captain_ Hitsugaya." She whispered, and he felt as if she had just slammed him in the gut. He

nodded, even though he wanted to turn to her and demand that she never call him by his title, and started back down the way he had came.

Lowering his head when he heard her give a muffled sob, but kept walking. Knowing that if he turned around he'd never be able to walk away

from her. He turned into another hallway, not knowing where it lead, and just continued to walk, allowing the thoughts in his mind lead him to

wherever they wished to go. He just couldn't think straight. Why didn't she choose him? Did she really think that he would rather work for the rest

of eternity at a desk in the sould society? Why didn't she seem to believe that he really had choosen her?

He blinked as he realized that he was standing in the middle of their...no, his room, facing the bed. Closing his eyes in pain he turned and

sat down on the couch, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep without Karin beside him. Even in dreams, it looked like Rangiku was wrong

about this time. The road he had tried to go down had rejected him, and now he wasn't all that sure he could turn back. Doing so would feel like

he had lost a battle that he shouldn't have lost. Not to mention that he felt as if it would be like a deserter coming back thinking that all would be

forgiven. He leaned down and gripped his head with his hands. He wasn't sure how to deal with this, ever since he had taken an interest in Karin

Kurosaki his life had been in chaos. At first, he thought it was a good chaos, something he needed in his life. Now he was thinking that his life

would have been better off if he truly had never met her. He blinked and felt as if he was going to be sick at the thought. A life without Karin

Kurosaki? He wouldn't have opened up like he had. Wouldn't be as accepting as he had become. He would still be holding grudges that he

should have let go. He would still be blaming himself for things that he had no control over. He blinked as images of Momo and the woman he

thought of as a grandmother flashed into his mind, and realized that he didn't blame himself for their conditions. All because Karin had shown

him that there were some things that he just couldn't control.

He straightened and bit on his thumb nail, looking off into the distance. Trying for all that he was worth to see why Karin would reject him

and how he could change her mind. He couldn't just walk away, doing so would kill him inside, and make it seem as if he was calling it quits, and

he refused to quit until he knew that he couldn't fight the battle anymore. It was his, and a lot of others, way of belief.

"You may have one this battle, Karin. But you've yet to win the war. It may be best for us to go our seperate ways, but I'll be damned if I

really let that hapen." He growled, and layed down on the couch. He had tomorrow to figure this out, because the day after, there was a chance

that he would never get the chance again. He rubbed his hands over his face, and then sat back up as he recalled that he had to settle this today.

Tomorrow would still be too late, because everyone would be gathering for the final battle meeting, and getting everything into place to lure Riyan

out of the space between the worlds. He bit his thumb again and glanced around his room. What the hell could he do to convince Karin that he

truely did want her, and that he didn't see her as she thought he saw her. He closed his eyes again and tilted his head when he suddenly sensed

a familiar spiritual pressure enter Hueco Mundo, followed by another. He blinked, then gave a small smile while shaking his head. She always

seemed to come around when he really needed her to help him out, even now when he knew that she would be clueless.

He stood and walked out of the room, heading straight for the entrance to Las Noches, and waited. Smiling slightly as he heard Rangiku

complaining before he even saw him.

"Still. You'd think that after all this time, they'd at least try and decorate the place up some. It's so dull and creepy looking. A splash of color

would really make this place look decent." She stated, and he huffed while shaking his head. Leave it to her to fuss about something like that

when she should be focused on nothing but a battle.

"Maybe you should speak with Halibel about it." He heard Urahara grumble, his voice giving away his annoyance toward her. He

straightened as they finally came into view, and watched as joy filled Rangiku's face as she dashed toward him.

"Captain. It's good to see you again. I hope you've been behaving yourself." She stated, and he knew that she was teasing him but that

still didn't stop the wince that he gave. He nodded slightly, hoping to cover it up.

"Rangiku. I'm glade to see that you are alright." He stated, and watched as she waved her hand and gave a slight pouty look.

"It was nothing really. After you left, Captain Kenpachi stepped in and helped, or should I say he made us back off so he could go all out."

She stated, but he heard the slight relief in her voice. He nodded and then glanced to Urahara.

"Is there a reason you two arrived earlier than intended?" He asked, and watched as Urahara nodded.

"I want to go over some last little details with Karin. Your lieutinant, invited herself along." He stated, and he just nodded, glancing up at

Rangiku as she just smiled proudly as if the man had given her a compliment.

"You'll have to ask Halibel about Karin Kurosaki's new room. Rangiku, may I have a word with you?" He asked, and watched as a

shocked looked crossed both of their faces before Rangiku straightened.

"Of course, Captain." She stated, and followed him as he lead the way back to his room.

Karin gritted her teeth as a knock sounded on her door, hastily she wiped her eyes and stomped toward the door. She expected it to be

Grimmjow again, with another one of his attempts to cheer her up, and she was starting to get tired of it.

"Enough is enough, Grimm...Oh, Urahara. Sorry about that." She stated, stepping back as the man gave her a shocked look, but stepped

into her new room. She watched as he glanced around briefly, and then focused on her, his fan hiding the lower half of his face.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked, and she sighed. All of her anger and sadness that seemed to be because of Toshiro just vanished,

leaving her emotionally and physically drained.

"Guess you could say that. Aside from that, though, is there something you need?" She asked, moving back to the couch and plopping

down. Shifting to the side, so she could face him as he sat down.

"Oh. Just wanted to go over some last little details on her plan. As well as update you on the progress." He stated, and she nodded.

Giving him her full attention, by sitting up straighter.

"Let's hear it then." She stated, and watched as he lowered his fan and tapped it in his hand.

"From what I get, it will be you and Toshiro that will be leading Riyan from between the worlds?" He asked, and she nodded while ignoring

the slight jab of pain in her chest at the mention of the white haired captain's name.

"Okay. Then, once he's out in the world of the living, me and my team is to destract him while you and Toshiro ready your first attack?" He

asked, and once again she nodded. He 'hmmed' slightly and snapped his fan back up and she knew that he was worried about his next

question.

"And if that doesn't work?" He asked, and she smiled while shaking her head.

"Then the other groups that I told you to assign will step in as we prepare a stronger attack. Captain Hitsugaya and I have been practicing

the move we have planned, and can generate it two more times after the first one. We just have a time limit we must wait to start again. Other

than that, we'll just need everyone's help to distract him." She stated, and watched as he nodded, but frowned when he still didn't lower his fan.

"Alright. I'll tell you right now, everyone is prepared to fight as the pairings you assigned them as, even though they haven't the slightest

idea why you teamed them up as you did. They have been training non-stop, and I believe they are ready to take on the strongest of enemies.

Only...Very recently, I've noticed something that I can't help but worry about." He stated, and she tilted her head sideways. Keeping quiet and just

waited for him to say what he wished to say. When he sighed and lowered his fan, she tensed at the slightly cool gaze he gave her.

"What happened between you and Toshiro?" He asked, and she flinched as if he'd struck out at her. She quickly glanced away and bit the

inside of her cheek to keep her emotions in check.

"That's not something I wish to discuss." She stated, and tensed as she felt his energy spike with anger.

"But it is something that must be discussed, Karin. Because if their is something blocking your ability from Captain Hitsugaya's, then your

battle stratigy will be void and cause pointless deaths." He stated, and she tensed while turning to him sharply. Watching as he tensed slightly at

her glare.

"I assure you, _Mr. _Urahara, that I will not allow these feelings to get in the way of the battle that is looming over all of us. The issue between

me and Captain Hitsugaya is our concern alone, and we shall deal with it ourselves. Also, if you must know to put yourself at ease, after the battle

we have agreed to go our seperate ways. We both believe that it will be better, both for us, and the people we love." She stated, and watched

as he tapped the fan to his chin slightly.

"How could it be best for you two and those you love, when you know damn well that it will only cause pain?" He asked, she blinked and

gritted her teeth.

"I thank you for your input, Mr. Urahara. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I'm trying to think of how to introduce the volunteered Arrancars

into the fight." She stated, and watched as shock crossed his face at her dismiss. He nodded, quickly stood, and moved quickly to the door, but

stopped before shuting it.

"Remember Karin. Sometimes you can't think about what is good for others. Sometimes, you need to put yourself first, and deal with what

the other think." He stated, and closed the door. She stared at it for a moment, and then collapsed onto the couch. All the emotions that had left

her returned, and she closed her eyes as tears filled them. For some reason she couldn't get past the fact that Toshiro had stated that he chose

her instead of the soul society. She had told him, she wasn't going to let him stop his life just for her, and she meant that. Regardless of how

much pleasure she had felt in hearing the words. She knew that him coming into the world of the living would hurt him, because he would miss

those in the soul society. So she had done the one thing that killed her inside, she had rejected him. Not out of anger for him telling her to stop

using her most strongest attack, Halibel had cleared that up by saying that he probably said that out of fear for her safety, but because she didn't

want to wake up one day and hear him say that he had made a mistake. Giving a sigh, she stood, grabbed a thin sheet off the bed, and curled

back up onto the couch. Wishing that she could have the courage to tell Toshiro how she felt, how she really did want him by her side, but still not

give up his life. Yet, there was no way that could happen, something had to give. So, she made the choice for him, regardless of her heart.

The soul society needed him more than she did, and she figured he needed those in the soul society than he needed her. The thought

sadden her, but she just shifted on the couch. She had made up her mind, as well as her future, and as much as she wished it wasn't true, she

wasn't going to let Toshiro be apart of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway. Enjoy and RxR.**

**What the Heart Wants: Part 2**

**Chapter 6: The Meeting & Lectures**

"Thank you all for coming today. First off, there are a few more people added to the line up. I've already paired them off, so you've

no worries about rather or not your training was all for nothing." Karin stated, as she glanced around at all the faces that stared at her. The

day of the battle was nearly upon them, everything went down tomorrow, and she wanted to make sure that everyone was comfortable with

the plan, and knew what exactly was expected of them.

"The Arrancars have agreed to help in this fight, and I hope that you will all trust in them as I have. Now, for the reason that I've asked

for this meeting. If any of you have any questions, or concerns that you want to put at ease, speak now, and I'll answer them the best that I

can." She stated, and waited patiently for the brave person that would speak up first. Not surprised when it was the man that Ichigo had

introduced as Miyori. He stood, and she had to fight back the shiver that wanted to consume her as she stared at him. For some reason, she

just knew that he wasn't a man to cross.

"Yes. First off, why have the Arrancars agreed to help? Second, how sure are you that this plan of yours is going to work? If you ask me

there are a lot of flaws in it that could mean Riyan escaping." He stated, and she sighed slightly. Glad that the first question was easy, and

glanced toward Halibel when she stood and faced her.

"If I may, Karin." She stated, and Karin nodded, but remained standing. Watching as Halibel studied the Captain across from her for a

moment.

"Captain Miyori. The reason some of us have agreed to fight is because I believe that Riyan could be a threat to us if he is to stay on

the loose. Also, Karin is a dear friend to me, and I refuse to allow something bad to happen to her. If you are questioning our trust to you soul

reapers, then fine. But, don't you dare think that we would betray Karin." She stated, and Karin nodded with a smile when Halibel glanced back

toward her before sitting down again.

"Feh. Fine, then. Now, Ms. Karin Kurosaki, what makes you so sure that this plan is going to work?" He asked, and Karin stared at him,

watching as he glared at her. She knew that it was an attempt to shake her, and she refused to give in.

"Because, if it doesn't work then we all could lose something. That's why I asked you all to fight, because you know very well that if Riyan

is allowed to continue to live it would be desasterious for all of us here. He'll set his sights higher, until he had both the world of the living and

the soul society under his control, and I'm certain that no one here wants to see that. Now, if I may, Captain Miyori, I wish to ask you a question.

You said that there were flaws in my plan, yet you have made no move to help correct them. So, are you really concerned with those flaws, or are

you just certain that you and everyone else have trained enough to where those flaws really don't matter?" She asked, and watched as he blinked

slowly for a moment. Then gave a small smile when he gave a laugh and showed a wide, yet creepy, grin.

"I believe I like this Kurosaki better than her brother. She's smarter, I'll give her that." He stated, and she nodded at what she assumed

was a compliment, and watched as he sat back down. She then glanced over the crowd, and waited for the next question. Smiling as she

watched Ichigo stand and glare at her.

"Why the hell did you pair us up with the people you did? You probably cost me over half my life now because of the sparring sessions

with Kinpachi." He stated, and she smiled as the large man beside him huffed.

"Keh. Like it really mattered, you mostly ran away instead of fought." He growled, and Ichigo wheeled on him.

"You were literally trying to kill me!" Ichigo shouted, and Karin shook her head.

"Hey! Save the fight for after the meeting you two. As for why I paired you guys up as I did, think about it. All of you have unique abilities,

and those abilities can react strongly with the ability of another if they match up in some way or another." She stated, and watched as some of

them seem to understand almost immediatly, but some still looked clueless. She sighed and motioned toward Ichigo and Kinpachi.

"Take those two for example. Both are hard headed and refuse to quit. Add in Kinpachi's strength with Ichigo's ability to adabt quickly to

any situation and you have two men on the front line that nobody would want to mess with. They would have enough strength together to probably

wipe out an entire army, by working together and using each others ability to feed their own." She stated, and watched as it finally clicked in

everyones faces.

"Ah. Now that is very smart. Not to mention exactly what should be going inside Riyan Suroichi's body, so you're fighting fire with fire."

Shunsei stated, glancing at her with an approving smile. She nodded, and then glanced around the table.

"But, not all of you were paired up that way. For example, I teamed up Captain Unohana with Captain Miyori. With her ability to heal, and

his knowledge in science, I gave them another task, and from what I heard it was a sucess." She stated, watching as the kind woman smiled and

rose as Miyori did as well.

"Indeed it has, and I must admit, I would have never thought of this in my wildest dreams." She stated, and Karin just smiled as Miyori

huffed and eyed her again.

"I might have thought of this over time, but it seemed that Ms. Kurosaki has a slightly more sharper eye." He stated, reaching into the

center of the table and placed a small glass sphere in the middle. She watched as everyone leaned in and stared in open wonder at the small

item, or more importantly the glowing center.

"What you see before you is something that you all will gain. Ms. Kurosaki has asked me and Captain Miyori to create automatic

healing spheres, such as the one before you. Inside it contains many healing kidos, and other remidies that I have created." Unohana stated, and

then turned to Miyori.

"Yes, and I found a way to contain it in the glass sphere. All one would need to do, would break the sphere at their feet, and they would be

enveloped by the healing qualities within. Also, Ms. Kurosaki, it is complete and one hundred percent in comission. We have produced enough

for everyone here to have four spheres each, even the added Arrancars." He stated, she blinked in surprise and praise.

"Excellent. That will give us a great advantage, but I must ask you all. Use these only when you need it most." She stated, and watched as

they nodded and Miyori removed the sphere from sight. Then watched as Jushiro stood.

"If I may, Ms. Kurosaki. Urahara has told us very little information about the attack that you and Captain Hitsugaya are planning. I was

hoping that you could elaborate on it." He stated, and she smiled while nodding. She faced everyone and saw that their attention was solely

focused on her and the silent white haired captain beside her.

"The attack we have created is something that should put Riyan on a power overdirve if it all goes right. We will be allowing him to absorb

the power, but we should still be able to maintain control over it since it is our powers. We haven't tested it on anyone, only on stationary targets,

because it is very strong and we're afraid that it could really hurt someone. That's why we haven't asked anyone to help us with it, we will reserve

that privilage to Riyan. Now it won't take effect immediatly, because we'll only be giving him only a bit, but as we continue to fight, we'll be steadily

rising it from within him. Until his body can no longer contain it and it rather forces out of his body, or explodes within him." She stated, and

watched as a few of them went slightly wide eyed at the information she had given out.

"I must say. That truly does sound like a dangerous attack, Ms. Kurosaki. So, surely, their must be some draw backs to it?" Jushiro asked,

and she nodded.

"Yes. It does drain me and Captain Hitsugaya quit a bit, to the point where we have to wait five minutes to try again. Not to mention, if the

first one doesn't work, then we only have two more chances left to try and take him down with the same move." She stated, and watched as they

all murmured slightly, and straightened when Soi-Fon stood up and glared at her.

"Wait a minute. If the first one doesn't work, what makes you think that a second or third one will?" She asked, and Karin sighed.

"Because, with each one we create it grows stronger than the last one. If we release it all at one moment it rebounds on us, so if the first

two doesn't kill him, the third should. Rather that, or wound him to the point where someone could end him." She stated, and watched as the

woman blinked.

"And if it does neither?" She asked, and Karin glanced down.

"Then I have an ace up my sleeve that will. Anything else?" She asked, ignoring how Toshiro, Urahara and Yuroichi shot her a worried

look. Instead she watched as Rangiku stood.

"I've only have one thing to ask. If Riyan isn't killed by your and Captain Hitsugaya's attack, who will end his life?" She asked, and she

smiled. She glanced around, knowing that they wanted to know who had a claim to the man's life, and she shrugged.

"Whoever sees an opening in his weakened state, and can get to him without getting their powers absorbed I guess." She stated, and

watched as they just nodded. She straightened and then frowned, giving a shake of her head.

"But, just because I said that, I don't want you to focus solely on killing him. Keep yourselves safe, and out of his range until you know you

have to step in." She stated, and watched as they all nodded and gave her small reassuring smiles. Nodding she glanced around, waiting, then

nodded again.

"If there are no more questions, then we can dismiss. Do whatever you want, and make sure you are prepared for tomorrow. But, before

you leave, Captain Miyori. Captain Unohana. Could you please hand out the healing spheres?" She asked, and smiled gratefully when they

nodded. She moved away from the table as everyone started to stand and blinked when Urahara and Yuroichi stood in her way.

"Karin. I told you that the move that is up your sleeve is to dangerous for you to use in a fight until you've grown stronger. There are to

many possibilities that something could go wrong, especially since you'd have to increase it to a dangerous level." Urahara growled, she

glanced up at him and shrugged.

"Guess thats my problem, isn't it." She stated, and watched as worry entered his eye. She moved around him and finally reached the table

that held the refreshments that had been laid out for them. She was picking at some grapes when a hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to

glance back and blink in surprise to see Rangiku, Rukia, Yachiru, and Yuroichi standing behind her.

"Could we talk for a moment?" Rangiku asked, and she sighed. She was pretty sure that she knew what they wanted to talk about, and

decided to go ahead and get it over with.

"Alright." She stated, and lead the way to her room. They were all silent as they walked along side one another, and she couldn't help but

think about what each probably had to say to her. She figured that Rangiku, Rukia, and probably Yachiru was going to tell her that she was

making a mistake by giving up on Toshiro, and Yuroichi was probably going to lecture her on the fact that she planned to use the power that

Urahara banned her from using until her powers completely settled in. She knew that all of them would have valid points, but she just couldn't

make Toshiro give up his life in the soul society, and if it came down to it, she was going to make sure that Riyan was killed one way or another.

She opened her door, allowed them to file in before her, and then shut the door as they made themselves comfortable. It was Rangiku

who stood and approached her first with a small knowing smile.

"Karin, I know that you probably already figured out what we have to say, but will you please still listen?" She asked, and Karin nodded.

Watching as the buxomous red head relaxed and lead her to the couch where she sat between her and Rukia. With Yachiru and Yuroichi sitting

across from them.

"Captain Hitsugaya told me what went down between you two, and I just want to know one thing. Why did you reject him?" Rangiku asked,

and she faced her with soft eyes.

"I wont let him think that I'm better than his life in the soul society. In the soul society his life is already started and on a very good course

that only leads to better things. If he came to the world of the living he'd have to start all over, begin at the bottom and work his way up just to try

and make a living. I'm not going to allow him to go through that struggle, not when he has an amazing life where he already is." She stated,

frowning when both Rangiku and Yuroichi huffed and shook their heads.

"Karin. His life in the soul society isn't all as it may seem to you. Yes, he's the Captain of squad ten, but every day is the same as the last,

there is no more challenge in his life there. It's get up, eat, go on missions, do paper work, eat, and then sleep. Ocassionally the routine is

changed depending on the level of the mission or how much paper work he has to do, but other than that it's like clock work." Rangiku stated,

and Karin just shook her head.

"It would probably be the same in the world of the living." She stated, and glanced at Yuroichi shook her head.

"Not true, Karin. When I left the soul society with Urahara I thought I would regret the decision, but instead I loved it. When I left, I was able

to make my own decisions, without having to run it past Captain General Yamamotto. I never felt more free. Sure I missed some of those back in

the soul society, but I could still go there and visit, nothing was stopping me from doing that." She stated, and Karin blinked as she realized that

the woman was right. Nothing was stopping her, and nothing would probably stop Toshiro from going either. Hell, she could probably go with

him if she wished to. She stiffened and gave her head a mental shake to stop her thought process, because it was starting to give her hope that

there may be a future for them yet.

"Still, he has squad ten. They need him. What would they do if he suddenly uped and left for some mortal woman?" She asked, glancing

over to Rangiku and Rukia when they laughed.

"Knowing squad ten, they'd probably all cheer him on. Especially after they saw him after the first time things went bad between you two."

Rukia stated, and she watched as Rangiku nodded her agreement.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and then glanced at Yachiru when she giggled.

"He was a mess when he got back from that time. He hardly ate at all, and sometimes he just disappeared without telling anyone where

he was going. He had his entire squad worried about him because he started with withdraw with guilt. Kenny told me it was because he was

being a coward by leaving you with bad words between ya'll." She stated, and Karin blinked. She hadn't known that he put himself through all of

that after their first battle with Riyan. Everytime Ichigo had returned from the soul society she had asked if Toshiro had been doing fine, and all

Ichigo had said was that he didn't see him, but sensed that he was fine.

"Not only that, but he didn't even act like his old self. Usually he would jump me all the time for not doing my paper work, but when he

returned, he didnt even fuss over the large pile that I left. After locking himself in his office for a whole day, he finally exited and I saw that he had

completed everything. Without even saying a word to me." Rangiku stated, and Karin bit her bottom lip before glancing down.

"It still doesn't change anything. What would he gain in the world of the living?" She asked, and tensed when Rangiku suddenly slapped

her on the shoulder, causing it to sting slightly.

"Girl, stop being such an idiot. He'll get you." She whispered, and Karin went wide eyed as she stared at the white floor. She started to

shake her head.

"I wouldn't be enough." She stated, and glanced up when Rangiku huffed in annoyance and stood before her.

"Listen here, and listen good. I've known my Captain since the day he started he started the soul reaper's academy. He's always been the

most serious person I've ever known, but I see that it was only because he was slightly afraid to be himself around those he knew that would

judge him most. You, at first, were one of those people, but you managed to get around the barriers that he set up to protect himself, and get him

to open up. Now you're going to harm him seriously, probably to the point where he wont trust anyone to get close to him again, and that's

happened before with the elderly woman he lived with, and with Momo. I refuse to let you add to that list of pain, Karin Kurosaki. Now, I'm not

telling you to give in just because I say so, but don't just walk away from him as you're thinking to do. I can see it whenever he looks at you, hell,

we all see it. He cares for you deeply, more so than he has for any other person, I might add. So don't you dare say that you wouldn't be good

enough for my Captain, or else I might just believe you. For everything that he has gone through, just to get to where he's at, it was just a means

to him. Something that would get him out of bed in the morning, and it wasn't nothing special. Now he believes that you could give him more, and

you doubt yourself, and him as well. Don't you understand? He's willing to give everything up, just for you. He doesn't care if he has to start at

square one, so long as he has you by his side he knows that his life will be more brighter. Damnit woman, he loves you and you have the gall to

try and deny him that!" Rangiku shouted, causing Karin to blink. She finally glanced away, saying nothing to what she just heard, because she

knew that it was all true. He had said that he chose her compared to the soul society, but she was dening him because she thought that the

soul society meant everything to him. Even still, regardless of how much she wanted to say she chose him, there was still his squad.

"Karin, you said that the squad needed him. You're wrong. They need a captain, yes, but anyone that meets the critireria can fill the

position. It happens all the time, I mean I used to be the leader of the stealth squad, now that responsibility goes to Soi-Fon." Yuroichi stated,

causing Karin to look at her in shock. They could actually do that? Just replace a leader so long as someone realizes their responsibilities. She

swallowed and shook her head. It didn't matter now, it really didn't.

"We've already said that, after the battle, we'd go our seperate ways. It's too late to change anything." She stated, glancing up when she

felt a small hand on her shoulder.

"Oh come on. Where's the Kurosaki stubborness that your family seems to be born with? I know that you will find some way around all of

this, and still come out the victor with Toshiro by your side." Rukia stated, and she smiled at the woman as she gave a slight nod. Rukia was

right, she was a Kurosaki, and they always went after what they wanted. Giving no room for doubt, they charged their problems head on, even

when the odds were against them.

"Alright. I'll figure something out between me and Toshiro." She stated, and watched as the others smiled at her. Rangiku sat back down,

satisfied that she had gotten through to the young woman, and now was curious on what Yuroichi had to say to her.

"Good. Now that that's settled, I need to talk to you about the ace in your sleeve. Is it the powerful blast you can unleash from your hands?"

She asked, and Karin nodded. Watching as Yuroichi sighed and gave her a pleading look.

"Karin, you promise Urahara, me, and your family that you wouldn't use that kind of force again until your powers fully settle. You know that

consequences of pushing your limit." Yuroichi stated, and Karin stared at her for a moment.

"Yuroichi, it is only as a last resort. There may be the chance that it wont even be needed. It's only a fall back plan." She stated, and

watched as the woman straightened.

"That's not a fall back plan. It's suicide." She shouted, and Karin leveled a glare at her.

"It will insure that if the first plan doesn't work, then that bastard will be weak enough to kill. I don't care about the consequeces, not if it

means that my first plan is a failure and innocent people die because of it." She stated, glancing up as Yuroichi shot to her feet.

"Stop putting all of our lives on your shoulders. We can handle our own, Karin. You don't have to carry that burden." She stated, and Karin

shot to her feet as well.

"I know I don't have to, but I refuse to have people die because of _my_ plan." She whispered, and watched as Yuroichi sighed and shook

her head.

"Karin. We all take risks everyday, this is just another one of those risks." She stated, and she smiled.

"I know, and I know that they all volunteered for this. But, because I know I can do it, I swear, that even if I don't, everyone else will be

coming out of this battle alive." She stated, and knew that she had won the fight as they all went wide eyes. She had given her word infront of

witnesses, there was no way Yuroichi could make her back out now. Not if she wanted to destroy Karin's pride and make her turn against her

word. Yuroichi finally sighed and glanced at her with concerned filled eyes.

"Fine. We do it your way. But so help me if you die, I'll hunt you down some way in the soul society and kick you ass for it." She growled,

and Karin smiled.

"Bring it." She whispered, sitting back down and listened vaguly as they started talking mindlessly about different things. She finally

glanced away and stared at the moon that she saw from her window, her thoughts on Toshiro. Could she really help save whatever it was

between them? Was it to late? Did he really want her over the soul society? She sighed and tried to focus back on the others, but regardless of

what she did, she couldn't get her thoughts off the hope that she could still have Toshiro.

Toshiro sighed as he listened idily at the others conversations about the upcoming battle. He was really interested about what Rangiku

had planned to say to Karin. After talking with her about what was going on between them, his luitenant had just smiled and assured him that she

would get everything straightened out for him. At first he had been worried, but then realized that while Rangiku might not be so good with paper

work, she was good when it came dealing with others. Hell, she had reached to him and showed him what he could have in the soul society when

everyone else just cast him aside. He gave a small sigh and closed his eyes, if he really wanted to get through to Karin, he knew that he would

have to let Rangiku talk to her first, and then wait until Karin came to him. He didn't understand why he had to wait for Karin to come to him, but

wasn't about to argue with Rangiku over it, she knew more about this kind of stuff than he did.

"Yo, Toshiro. What's going on between you and my sister?" Ichigo asked, and he glanced up at the substitute soul reaper before closing

his eyes again.

"I wish I knew, Ichigo." He stated, feeling the young man tense beside him.

"What happened?" He asked, and Toshiro sighed, opening his eyes and glanced at the others that were still talking amongst themselves.

"She has rejected me because she doesn't wish me to give up my position in the soul society." He stated, looking up at him when he

remained quiet for a moment. Frowning as he saw that Ichigo was staring at him in shock.

"You told her that you were willing to leave the soul society?" He asked, and Toshiro nodded, not seeing as to why it was that big of a

deal.

"Oh man. That probably has her all confused. Toshiro, Karin is the kind of person that she always tries to make sure that her life doesn't

mess up anybody elses. You just coming right out and saying that you choose her, it's like saying that you think that she's the most important thing

in your life, and she refuses to believe something like that." He stated, and Toshiro straightened, facing him more.

"Surely you are not serious? There's no way she could doubt that in herself." Toshiro stated, watching as Ichigo just shook his head, and

gave him a sad look.

"She may have gain a lot more confident in her powers, but she is still lacking in self-esteem. She doesn't believe that anyone could

prefer her, since she thinks that she still sees herself as someone who is just part of any group that she is near. She's still blind to what others

see her as." He stated, and Toshiro could only stare at him. Karin still thought that she wasn't good looking enough for a man? Was she insane?

Even five months ago, all the men looked at her and nearly died for her attention. Surely she saw that, or at least believed him when he first said

that he loved her.

He sighed and glanced back up at Ichigo. The man was leaning against the wall, gauging Toshiro's reaction. Suddenly a thought came to

him and it caused his stomach to sour slightly.

"She wouldn't happen to believe that because of the men from the soccer team she used to play on?" He asked, and nearly saw red when

he nodded in answer.

"They cornered her one day on the way home. Tore her self-esteem to shreads basically, and she never really listened to what any other

man said to her. A few asked her out and she rather just ignored them, or told them she had other plans only to go to Urahara's to train." Ichigo

stated, and Toshiro fought the urge to go to the world of the living and teach those who had harmed her mentally a hard lesson in respect.

"Please tell me you did something to those boys." Toshiro stated, and watched as a small smile crossed his face.

"Oh, no worries about that. After a few...uh...spooky, things happened to them, they left Karin alone." He stated, and Toshiro laughed,

even though he knew that Ichigo had used his soul reaper powers in a way that wasn't allowed. Instead of calling him out on the error, he silently

applauded him and gave him a nod of approval.

"Someone needs to show Karin that what they said wasn't true." Toshiro stated, leaning aginst the wall again as they both studied the

smaller crowd before them. They stayed in silent for a bit, and then he glanced toward the man when he suddenly straightened and moved away

slightly.

"Yeah, she does. Thing is, the only person who could even begin to do that, is you Toshiro." He stated, and Toshiro watched in shock as

the man walked away and started to leave with the group that he had came in with. Did Ichigo really mean that? Or was he just attempting to

make me feel better? Toshiro smiled slightly and shook his head. True to there way, you could never expect the usual response from a Kurosaki. Giving a sigh he straightned and started toward the hallways, only to blink when Captain Miyori stepped into his path.

"Well, Captain Hitsugaya, I believe that these are now yours and Miss Kurosaki's. Out of all the people here, I made sure that your healing spheres were the most perfect. I do hope that all goes well in this fight." He stated, Toshiro nodded, and accepted both his and Karin's spheres. Thinking that he'd just go ahead and give them to her before retiring into his room.

"Thank you, Captain Miyori." He stated, and watched as the man walked off. He turned, finding that most everyone had left, and decided to go ahead and go to his room. He started down the hallway, and thought about what Ichigo had told him. Was he really the only person who could show Karin that she was worth someone, and that if anything the person she gave a chance didn't deserve her. Giving a sigh he glanced up, and stopped as he saw Rangiku and all the others stepping out of Karin's room. He swallowed, watched as they bid each other as farwell, and then started toward the young woman as the others walked away.  
"Karin. Here are the healing spheres. Is everything alright?" He asked, watching as she took her spheres and nodded.  
"Uh...Yeah. Just a little girl talk." She whispered, and he glanced away as an akward silence fell between them.  
"Karin...I"  
"Toshiro...Please" They both started, but smiled at each other and he motioned for her to continue.  
"Uhm...Toshiro, please forgive me. I've just been so frantic lately, and I know that you only told me to not use that move because of the side effects. I also want you to know, that...I don't want you to decide what you want right yet. I want to make sure that, well, that you won't regret your decision later. I'm not a girl who could keep a man's attention for too long. I'm stubborn, stuck in my own ways, basically I'm saying I'm a Kurosaki." She stated, and he smiled while shaking his head.  
"Karin. I need to explain something to you. I don't _want _to live in the soul society anymore. There's nothing there that can challenge me anymore, I've nothing to fight for. Here, in the world of the living, I could have you. I already know what I want, and I'm ready to fight for you. I don't care if you're stubborn, stuck in your ways, or that you are a Kurosaki. It's those qualities that make me attracted to you. Also, you've shown me so many things, and are always pushing my limits to places I didn't even know they could go. As for you being attractive, Karin, you've had the men after you for quit a while now. If anything, I'm the one afraid that you would tire of me." He admitted, and watched as she gave a small smile and shook her head.  
"You're just saying that." She whispered, and he took hold of her shoulders and stared her in the eye.  
"You know damn well that I'm not that kind of person." He stated, and watched as her eyes became vulnerable. She stepped out of his hold, and swallowed.  
"I...Uh...We need to get our rest for tomorrow. Have a good night, Toshiro." She stated, quickly retreating into her room and shut the door. He sighed and bit his bottom lip. Afraid that he may have pushed too hard, but sighed and shook his head. He had said what he was thinking, and it was the truth, all he could do was leave the decision up to her. He only hoped that her choice would allow him to stay by her side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway. Enjoy and RxR.**

**What the Heart Wants: Part 2**

**Chapter 7: The Final Fight & The Final Choice **

Karin swallowed as she and Toshiro finally stepped onto the soccer field that they had first fought Riyan, knowing that some time today Riyan would appear, and the fight would begin. They had already spiked their spiritual pressure a few times, and waited to see if anything would happen, and felt slightly relieved when everything stayed the same. She glanced around as she took in the people in the park, it was everyone that was ready for the fight. She frowned as she saw Shuhie and Kira, and quickly moved over to them.  
"Who is watching over my father and sister?" She asked, and watched as they smiled in reassurance.  
"No worries, Karin. They are safe and sound, with no way that Riyan can find them." Shuhie stated, she relaxed and nodded. So long as they were out of harms way, she wouldn't worry about them during the fight.  
"Karin Kurosaki. Shouldn't have Riyan appeared by now? The sun is starting to set, and if he strikes at night, it could be harder than it would be now. Especially since he can do that disappearing act." Miyori stated, and Karin glanced at the setting sun in worry. He was right, if Riyan attacked during the night, it would be harder and make the fight even that more dangerous.  
"Even if he does, we will still fight. We can't back down just because of the loss of light." Ichigo stated, stretching slightly as he glanced around at the others who were preparing for the fight as well. She nodded, and moved back to Toshiro, and glanced at him in worry.  
"No worries, he'll show himself sooner or later." He stated, she nodded and then thought about the man that they were going to fight. He had always targeted them, so what was taking him so long now? The time when they were walking down the street, he sent the entire soccer team, then he snuck up on her. She blinked as she realized what the problem was.  
"Toshiro, you don't think that he knows about what we're planning, do you?" She asked, watching as he glanced down at her with a frown.  
"I don't see as to how he would know about it." He whispered, and she bit her bottom lip. She knew that no one would betray them, yet she couldn't get rid of the feeling that he some how knew what they were planning.  
"Oh. I know, exactly, about your plan. In fact, I've known about it from the moment Captain Hitsugaya fled the soul society." A deep, gutteral voice sounded from above them, they bothed looked up and went wide-eyed as they saw Riyan hoovering over them. A sneer on his face.  
"Impossible! How?" Ichigo shouted, and Karin swallowed as she tried to sense his presence, and shivered when she sensed nothing. Had he gained enough power that there was no way she could sense him?  
"That doesn't matter. But, I've actually been following you two from the start. I knew that you were hiding in Los Noches, and even about the meeting that took place yesterday. I even know that you two practiced a special attack for me. Let me tell you this right now, it's all pointless." Riyan stated, and she felt her heart drop at his announcement.  
"I've sensed this before. Don't listen to him Karin! That isn't even the real Riyan." Toshiro stated, and she glanced over at him in shock.  
"Captain Hitsugaya is correct. You've absorbed the power to control the deminsions, just as the creater of the mode souls had. So, stop being a coward, and come out her for real." Miyori stated, and she watched as the supposidly fake Riyan huffed. He grinned slowly, and she went wide-eyed as he wavered and a large tunnle appeared behind him that showed into the world between the soul society and the world of the living. An image wavered in the tunnle and then Riyan stepped out, smiling down at her and Toshiro. It looked exactly like the one from before, only this time she was shaking because of the spiritual power she was feeling. It seemed to suffocate her and she had to force her's higher just to stay on her feet.  
"What I said through the fake though, was the truth. I sent it to follow Captain Hitsugaya into the world of the living, and then into Los Noches, and I must say. If I hadn't had seen it through my own eyes, then you might have defeated me. But now, I know your little plan, and you know what, I decided to gain a bit more power out of the precipise world. That's where you got the idea for the jacket, wasn't it Urahara. You studied how the cleanser absorbed others spiritual powers, and made the jacket with the knowledge that you learned. So, I just decided to absorb some more power from the same cleanser you studied." Riyan stated, and Karin felt her blood run cold. It was going to be pointless, nothing would stop him from defeating them.  
"You may have done that, and you may have found out about our plan, but we'll still fight you. You are to much of a nuisance to just let walk around." Ikkaku growled out, drawing Riyan's cold blue gaze his way. He smiled, causing Karin to tense and jump toward the bald soul reaper as Riyan disappeared. Only to freeze and watch in horror as Riyan appeared behind the man, with a victorious smile on his face.  
"I'll kill you easily, like the bugs you are!" He shouted, and Karin smiled, stopping a yard away. There was a reason that she teamed up the people she did, and she had paired Yumichika up with Ikkaku, because they knew each other better than most, and because their powers best balanced each other.  
"Obviously, you didn't listen to all of the plan, or else you would have seen this coming." Yumichika whispered, appearing behind Riyan and slashing out with his sword. Riyan dodged, but the triple blades still sliced into his shoulder, leaving three slight marks in his shoulder. He blinked and glanced down at the wound, and then gave a small smile as he started to heal himself.  
"What you don't realize, is that with the power I have, I can heal myself almost instantly." He growled, and Karin just stayed where she was, swallowing when he stared at her.  
"You'll be the first to go." He whispered, and disappeared again, she stayed still and closed her eyes as she felt him appear behind her. She heard him raise his sword, and smiled as she heard it spark against her brother's sword and felt Kinpachi get behind him. Riyan disappeared again, this time going behind Toshiro. This time he was blocked by Yuroichi and attacked by Urahara. He disappeared once again, and glared at all of them from above.  
"So, you all plan to protect them, such an obvious plan." He stated, and she raised an eyebrow. He had been bluffing, he didn't know anything about what they were doing. He thought that everyone was just protecting her and Toshiro, while also using them as bait. She just hoped that no one blew that train of thought, because it was almost time. She turned and glanced at Toshiro, and they slowly built more power onto the attack they were building, while also keeping it under Riyan's notice.  
"So you do know the plan. Big deal, like we said. We'll still take you down." Ikkaku shouted again, and launched toward the man. Riyan growled, and started to weave in and out of everyones defenses, and headed straight for Karin again. This time, she and Toshiro nodded ever so slightly.  
"Ichigo! Move!" She shouted, as they finally reached the level that they needed, allowing their sphere to finally be visible. Ichigo jumped to the side as Karin jumped back, both advoiding Riyan's attakc, and putting him in the line of fire. She focused her hands on him, as Toshiro did the same, and watched as their sphere slammed into him.  
"Hahaha...Like this will harm me! You're just giving me more power!" Riyan shouted, and Karin started to consentrate, making sure to loosen her hold on the sphere ever so slightly, but still have most control over it. Swallowing when Riyan absorbed it quickly and bit her bottom lip as she lowered her hands with wide eyes. Riyan glared at her, but raised his hand toward Toshiro, and she gasped as _her power_ shot out of his hand and toward the Captain. She watched as he was able to dodge, and glared at Riyan.  
"Guess you didn't know your power could do that, did you?" He sneered, and she knew that they could handle him. He was getting to confident in his powers, and that was going to be his downfall. She blinked as he raised his hand toward her, and prepared to move, but make sure that he stayed in her sight. She gasped as frost began to swirl around his hand, and jumped to the side as the air around her begin to freeze. She staggered, but managed to move to where he was still in her line of vision, and was able to see that, where she was standing just seconds before, was nothing but a large ice pillar.  
"You fools just killed yourselves, **and** your friends!" Riyan shouted, letting out a laugh that made her sick to her stomach. He had gone completely mad, and was only becoming more so as this battle continued. She tensed as she felt Toshiro's power spike slightly within him, and quickly did the same with hers. Watching as the, already too stretched, smile on his face grew wider. His laugh became louder, echoing off the trees, then he went dead silent, and stared at all of those around him.  
"Go ahead. **Try** and attack me." He goaded, and she felt some eyes land on her and Toshiro. Swallowing, she raised her power again slightly, watching as a faint glow, and mist started to envelope Riyan's body. They only needed a bit more time to see if the first attack would be good enough to put him in a power overload, or make him stronger.  
"Fine. You wont attack me. I'll attack you." He whispered, and disappeared. Karin quickly traced him with her eyes, and swallowed as she saw him going for Ichigo, but was filled with relief as Kinpachi swung his blade just as Riyan appeared. It was something she had told them all to do. When he disappeared like that, they were all to _literally_ watch their partner's back.  
"Karin. Once more should be enough. Then, when he disappears again, we release the power." Toshiro whispered in her ear, she gave a slight nod, and focused as Riyan stopped in the air again with an angered look on his face.  
"You better attack now, or else I'm going to go wreak havoc in the city." He growled, Karin just uped her power and knew that it was the limit for the first sphere. Swallowing, she gave a slight nod, and watched as Shunsie and Joshiro launched themselves at the man. He growled and braced himself, once they were close enough he vanished again.  
"**You two! Go down!**" They shouted in unison, and then released their hold on the sphere. Everyone watched as an explosion went off behind the two captains, and Riyan fell to the ground. His clothes torn and scorched, and burns etched along his chest, sides, arms, and legs. He quickly stood, breathing heavyly, glared at them, and then released more of his spiritual energy. The first sphere hadn't been enough, so Karin automatically sent her power's energy toward Toshiro's again, but gasped when Riyan appeared infront of them.  
"Damn you two, _to hell_!" He shouted, slashing his arm across them, and sent them fying backwards. She gasped as their second sphere exploded between the small space between them, and knocked them away from each other. Their second attempt had just been blown before they could even stable it, they had only one more shot. She staggered to her feet, and stilled as she saw Riyan stalking toward her. She attempted to straighten, but blinked as her vision swayed, bile rose in her throat, and pained seared a path across her chest. She glanced down, placed a hand where the pain was, and blinked as her hand came away soaked in crimson.  
"You know, you should be paying more attention to me." Riyan whispered from behind her, all she could do was swallow as she sensed his blade striking toward her.  
"**Bankai**! **Getsuga, Tensho**!" Ichigo screamed, and she barely saw the black and red streak move behind her, but knew that she was safe for the time being. She blinked when a blue cube suddenly appeared around her, and gasped as something eased acrossed her chest, stealing away her pain and closing the wound. Glancing down she saw the shattered remains of one of the healing spheres.  
"You alright, Karin?" Ichigo asked, and she nodded. Knowing that her brother had just given one of his spheres up to save her life. A quick glance over to Toshiro showed her that Rangiku had done the exact same thing for her captain. Swallowing hard, she knew that it was to risky to try their third shpere just yet, and quickly tracked where Riyan had moved to. He was hoovering over them again, glaring down at them with crazed, hate filled eyes.  
"I'll kill all of you. Hahah. That's what I'll do. You'll all die. Right here. Right...Now." He whispered, and she went wide eyed as she sensed him starting to gather all of his energy around him and forcing it into his body. At the rate he was absorbing the energy around him, she knew that his body wouldn't last long, definatly not long enough for them all to get away. She raised both of her hands, swallowed hard, and focused all of her power into her arms. Hissing a breath from between her teeth as her arms started to burn, and forced the power into the middle of her palm, and out into all of her hands.  
"Here's another surprise, Riyan." She shouted, watching as he glanced at her in confusion, the distration causing him to pause momentarily from making his body into a bomb.  
"I did know that I could release my energy right fom my hands." She stated, and released all the energy that she possesed within her body. She saw him go wide eyed for a moment, then was blinded by the bright blue light that was shooting from her hand. She blinked a few times as she finally released that last bit of power she owned, and watched as Riyan hung suspended in air for a moment, then dropped to the ground. Swaying on the spot, she forced herself to stay conscious, but knew that she wouldn't win when dark spots begin to grow in her eyes. She whimpered when a laugh came from Riyan, and he struggled to his feet, his crazed blue eyes staring at her. She hadn't killed him, but, she realized as he tried to drop her with what little spirit energy he had, she had weakened him to the point that she knew that the others could handle him.  
With that thought in mind, she allowed her eyes to close, allowed the pain to overcome her, and allowed her mind to blank out as it all became to much to bare.

Toshiro watched with wide eyes as Karin slumped to the ground, not even Ichigo had enough time to catch her. He quickly flashed stepped over to her, and grabbed her wrist as he seached for a pulse, while watching her chest to make sure that she was still breathing. He had known what she was doing the moment she had raised her hands, but hadn't thought that she would use all of her power like that. He sighed in relief as he finally felt a soft, thready pulse, and watched as her chest rose ever so slightly.  
"What are you so relieved about, _Captain Hitsugaya_?" Riyan growled, swaying as he finally got to his feet.  
"She did nothing but slow me down. I'm still powerful enough to take all of you out!" He shouted, and Toshiro gave him a confused look as the man pushed all of his spiritual pressure outward, he was even weaker than when they had first met. How could he possible think that he was more powerful? A gentle squeeze from Karin's hand caused him to glance down, and he frowned as she mouthed something. Before he could try and figure out what she had said, he sensed Riyan move toward them. Without thinking, he grabbed his healing spheres, along with Karins, and threw them all around her. As a safety precaution, he had asked Captain Unohana and Miyori if there was a way that they could add a shield along with the healing proscess, and was thankful that they had. With that many shields around her, regardless if the healing helped or not, Riyan wouldn't be able to touch her.  
"You all will die. Die. **DIE!**" Riyan yelled, jumping toward him, without even attempting to dodge, Toshiro drew his sword, and blocked the weak strike. He easily blocked the following strikes, and watched as Riyan, attempted, to disappear again. He only stepped sideways, and drove his sword across Riyan's stomach and side. Blood gushed from the wound, and Riyan let out a howl of pain that sounded like it belonged to an animel. Ichigo quickly followed in behind him, slashing his other side, but Riyan still didn't go down, instead he just howled agian.  
"I don't understand. He should have died the moment my attack hit." Toshiro growled, watching as the others attakced as well, all baring the same effect.  
"It's his madness. It allows him to feel the pain, but refuses to allow his body to stop." Jushiro stated, and Toshiro went wide eyed as the man started to slash away at the shields that blocked Karin.  
"How the hell are we suppose to stop him then?" Soi-Fon asked, and Toshiro watched as Halibel and the other Arrancars beat him away from the shield, each giving him, what should have been fatal, attacks. Yet he still keep going. Gritting his teeth he raised his sword, swallowed, and inhaled.  
"Bankai." He commanded, and felt his power flow over his body and transform into ice. He launched at Riyan, going his top speed, and slashed his sword completely through the mans body. He skidded to a halt and glared over his shoulder. Riyan had frozen on the spot, then the top half of his body collapsed forward, while the bottom half fell backwards. The blood that was quickly stainging the ground started to mist, and then froze into a small crimson puddle. The ice around his midsection, started to frost more, and slowly moved up his body, until he was completely enveloped. He released his bankai, and watched as Ichigo and Kinpachi moved toward the body, both glanced up at Toshiro. He gave a nod, and without a word said, shattered the ice, and the man encased within.

"Toshiro. You need to get some rest." Ichigo stated, staring at the captain that was refusing to leave his comatose sister's side. Sighing when the man just shook his head and continued to stare at Karin. Almost as if he thought that his will alone could wake the girl up. Ichigo sighed, shook his head, and then moved back downstairs. Shaking his head when Yuzu gave him a questioning look. It had been five days since they had defeated Riyan, and all the man did was stay by Karin's side. Refusing to eat or sleep. The only time he left was to relieve himself, or to take his turn to wash. Even after that, though, he was right by her side again.  
"Mr. Urahara. When will she awaken? It has been longer than the last time she used that power." Yuzu asked, glancing at the blonde that also hadn't left the Kurosaki's yet. The man sighed and pulled his hat down over his eyes.  
"I honestly don't have any idea. With her using _all _the power within her, there could be the possibility that she wont awaken." He mumbled, and Ichigo was infront of him in a flash. Grabbed him by the collar of his robe and hoisted him up.  
"Don't you dare say that!" He growled, and watched as a dangerous glint entered the man's eye.  
"Ichigo. You know, damn well, the consequinces of what that move does to her. Especially since her powers weren't fully developed. It would take a miricle if she wakes up, and even then, there wont be a guareente that she is the same. The odds of that happening are slim, far too slim for her." He growled, and Ichigo released him, and kept his head down.  
"She'll make it, and you damn well that she will." Ichigo growled, and listened as Urahara sighed.  
"What makes you so sure?" He asked, and Ichigo glanced up at him. His eyes burning with stubborn determination.  
"Because she's a Kurosaki."

Toshiro felt himself nodding off again, and shook his head. Trying to get rid of the fatigue that eight days of being awake brought on. He was determined to make sure that he knew when Karin awoke, so had refused to eat or sleep for those eight days. Instead, he stayed by her side, constantly checking to make sure there were no bad changes in her coma. Glad that their wasn't, but knew that he would be even more glad when she awoke.  
After the defeat of Riyan, he had carried Kairn back to the Kurosaki household, sending a letter back to the soul society about everything that had happened and why he wasn't coming back just yet. He still needed Karin's answer, if she wanted him to stay, then he would. If she wanted him to continue on in the soul society, then he would, regardless of how much it killed him to do so. He would do anything that would make her happy, even if it meant giving her up to do so. Swallowing he grasped her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckels.  
"Please wake up soon Karin. Let me know that you are alright." He whispered, and layed his head down beside her still hand.

Karin felt like her skin was too tight for her body, and her head felt like she'd been ran over by a large truck. When she tried to open her eyes, she regretted it immediatly.  
"Too bright." She mumbled, and tensed as the bed she was laying on shifted, and heard a faint click.  
"Is that better?" The familiar voice of Toshiro caused her to open her eyes again, this time the lights were off and he was standing above her. His soft blue eyes staring at her in worry. She smiled and nodded.  
"Much." She whispered, and then slowly looked around. Slightly surprised to see that she was in the guest bedroom that they had finally installed.  
"What happened in the battle? How long have I been out?" She asked, and watched as he smiled.  
"No worries, Riyan's defeated thanks to your sacrfice. Everyones safe. Miyori's pissed because only a few of the spheres were used, said that you wasted his time on creating the blasted things, but is still going to continue making them for missions in the soul society. You've been out for over a week, we were all starting to worry." He whispered, and she sighed while relaxing back onto the bed. A week. She had been out for a week.  
"Toshiro. How long have you been here?" She asked, and watched through hooded eyes as he blushed slightly and sat down in a chair beside her bed.  
"Over a week." He stated, and she sighed, growing tired again.  
"What about your place, in the soul society?" She asked, and heard him swallow.  
"Karin. I must ask you. What do you want me to do? If I go back to the soul society, that will be it between us, and I don't want that. But, I also don't want to force my presence onto you, so it is your choice. Do you want me to stay? Or leave?" He asked, and Karin sighed. He was leaving it up to her? She wanted him to stay, in fact she knew that if he left her again, then she would never be the same. Her life would be officially meaningless. Yet, at the same time, she didn't want to make him start all over again. It wasn't fair to him, especially since there was no actual garuntee that they wouldn't break apart down the road. Either way she did it, she was being selfish. If she pushed him away, she was preventing herself from a bigger, possible, heartbreak down the road. If she told him to stay, she was keeping him from his home, and making him start over to support her.  
Giving a sigh, she forced her eyes open and glanced into his awaiting blue eyes. Giving a small, sad smile, she knew what she had to do.  
"Toshiro. I want you to..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway. Enjoy and RxR.**

**What the Heart Wants: Part 2**

**Chapter 8: Epilouge Three years later**

Toshiro sighed as he stared down at the papers on his desk, and then out the window od his office. It has been three years since Karin gave him her answer, and he bit his bottom lip as he thought about what she was doing right now. Shaking his head, he turned back to the paperwork, and picked up the piece he needed to focus on. After reading the same line six times, he allowed the paper to slip from his hand, and ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned back in his chair. There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate with Karin on his mind. It was like trying to ignore a giant, juggling, pink elephant.  
He braced his hands on his desk, and balanced himself as he pushed himself to his feet. Moving around to the side of his desk, he stared at the small garden that his window overlooked, and wondered briefly if he should go check up on her like he usely did. He had it perfect now, to where no body could sense that he was around. Shaking his head, he knew that it was a bad idea. Regardless if no one else sensed him, he knew that she would, and that she wouldn't be happy with him prying into it. Instead, he thought back to the night, three years ago, when she had finally awoken...

"Too bright." The whisper brought him to his feet, and he quickly moved to the light switch without even really thinking about it. He allowed his eyes to adjust, and then leaned back over Karin, not even really remembering moving away from the wall. When he saw her seet, chocolate brown eyes, he thought he would hit the floor because of the relief that swept through him. He could only smile down at her, and knew that worry was still in his eyes when she gave him a reassuring smile back.  
"Is that better?" He asked softly, watching as she sighed and relaxed a little.  
"Much." She whispered, and he stayed still as she took in her surroundings. The room was the guest room that the Kurosaki's had built on once they realized that all the 'guests' they had gotten over the years were soul reapers. It reminded him of Ichigo's room, only bigger, and a bit more furnished.  
"What happened in the battle? How long have I been out?" She asked, and he smiled down at her. He couldn't help it, he was just so glad to hear her talking again.  
"No worries, Riyan's defeated thanks to your sacrfice. Everyones safe. Miyori's pissed because only a few of the spheres were used, said that you wasted his time on creating the blasted things, but is still going to continue making them for missions in the soul society. You've been out for over a week, we were all starting to worry." He whispered, watching as she sighed and relaxed fully onto the bed. It was obvious that she was beginning to grow tired, and he knew that she would soon be falling back to sleep.  
"Toshiro. How long have you been here?" She asked, and he felt the blush go across his face, and decided to sit down. Swallowing, he stared at her for a moment and knew that the time had finally come.  
"Over a week." He stated, and watched as worry seemed to cross her face briefly, along with something that looked like joy. Only to have it removed when she sighed and began to look even more tired.  
"What about you place, in the soul society?" She asked, causing him to swallow more audible this time.  
"Karin. I must ask you. What do you want me to do? If I go back to the soul society, that will be it between us, and I don't want that. But, I also don't want to force my presence onto you, so it is your choice. Do you want me to stay? Or leave?" He asked, thinking the worst when she sighed and closed her eyes in thought. It was all on the line now, she could make him the happiest man alive, by telling him that he could stay. Or, make his life pointless and dull by telling him to go back to the soul society. Regardless of her choice, he was going t follow it out, but he wanted to know, for sure, what she wanted. His heart seemed to still when she looked at him with tired eyes, and he held his breath as she opened her mouth.  
"Toshiro. I want you to..."

A sudden slam of a door snapped Toshiro back into the present, and he shook his head to clear it. She had made her choice, why was he thinking about the past now? He had fulfilled her wish, and was now making his living as he knew how. A sudden knock on his door caused him to look up, and sighed.  
"Yes?" He asked, and waited as the person on the other side gathered themself to speak.  
"Sir. You're wife and son are here to see you." The woman's voice stated, he sighed and gave a smile. Oh yes, he had made another life as well, he couldn't forget about that.  
"Thank you. Send her on in." He stated, standing straighter as the door bounded open and his two year old son dashed toward him.  
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Momma found out what the baby's gonna be." His son exclaimed excitidly, and Toshiro gave him a tight smile.  
"Did she now?" He asked, watching as his son bobbed his head, his white curls sliding into his glowing chocolate colored eyes. He glanced up with a more natural smile as his wife stepped into the room, a hand on her, very, rounded belly.  
"Yes, I did. And thank you for not barging in for once. Toshiro." His wife stated, moving closer as he leanded down slightly to kiss his lips. His son giggled and hid his eyes while making an 'eww' sound. Toshiro laughed and bounced him gently on his side.  
"So. Are you going to tell me, or make me wait and see again?" He asked, watching as she gave him a secretive smile.  
"But of course I'm going to make you wait. There's no fun in just telling you straight out what the gender of our _twins_ is going to be." She stated, and he blinked. Once, then twice.  
"Twins?!" He choked out, watching as she rubbed her stomach again.  
"That's right." She stated, and he just started at her, then narrowed his gaze.  
"You are still, the most aggrivatin woman ever, Karin Kurosaki." He growled, and watched as she huffed and jabbed a finger into his chest.  
"That's Karin _Hitsugaya_ to you buddy. Remember, I chose you three years ago, and you wont get rid of me." She growled playfully, breaking into a smile as he leaned down again.  
"Damn right I wont." He growled, capturing her lips in a heated kiss, this time ignoring his sons joking 'eww'.


End file.
